


Darkest Desire

by 8BitRainbow



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Romance, Blood, Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Henry is an alcoholic, Jeremy is a simp, Knives, Malhare - Freeform, Michael is the bully, Mind Games, Murder, Plot, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, Tragic Romance, Vanilliam, henry is neglectful, vanny is the crying child, william actually has a heart deep down, william is a murderer above all else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitRainbow/pseuds/8BitRainbow
Summary: "The call me reluctant but they do not know from where my reluctance grows. I am reluctant. Reluctant to walk blindly again now that I can finally see..."-Alice Miller is head developer and beta tester for the new Fazbear Entertainment's game. A game that will become a world wide phenomenon and groundbreaking development in gaming history, however the game and company are on the edge of being shut down forever.After the sudden death of the company's founder, Henry Emily, Alice Miller his personal assistant is left with holding the project and company together whilst an heir or executor are found however the game is corrupt and the future of Fazbear' at stake.On receiving a package from an old Fazbear location and implementing the data into the new game strange things begin to happen and Alice herself is subjected to blackouts and terrifying dreams that haunt her of a past long forgotten and buried.In an attempt to save the company and discover more about her own troubled past Alice finds herself falling further down the rabbit hole and is stalked by the virus, the Malhare that infests the game and hunts her with its own deadly agenda.
Relationships: Glitchtrap & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Reluctant Follower/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller & Reluctant Follower, William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Female Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED WEEKLY OR BI-WEEKLY
> 
> [[This is an alternate timeline based on game lore with hints and references to book lore. We have developed our own timeline for this and we are in no way associated or endorsed by Scott Cawthon.]]
> 
> I’ll add more tags as I go along.
> 
> More info and art can be found on my Instagram @8BitRainbow

Daydreaming again little rabbit? Be careful not to slip too far down the rabbit hole...

Pine, a subtle lingering scent trailing in on the breeze, strong enough to set a sudden rushing tingling sensation almost like burning, leaving the young girls nose twitching. Roused from her half asleep daze, she grips onto the balance bar for support and comes back to reality from her daydreaming. The warm breeze blowing through the window has brought with it the scent of pine from the barrens surrounding the small town carrying it across the airy mirrored room.

Bright sapphire eyes lazily start to droop again as the girl feels herself falling asleep again, back into her dreams and fantasy but a sudden click of fingers makes them snap open and the girl rearranges herself quickly but not quickly enough.

"Miss Emily," Came a stern yet high and light voice, "What have I told you about day dreaming?" The woman is tall, almost towering to the four year old child with slick hair swept into a bun and cold blue eyes staring down, "Demi plié. Now."

The young girl shuffles a little her face rather red as she brings her heels together and points her feet outwards as far as they will go in her hardly worn slippers. Not her slippers, her sisters but hers now. The girls sapphire eyes look up through dark lashes, her raven hair tightly pulled into a bun on her head, perhaps a little to tight compared to the woman and perhaps prone to inducing the dreams more vividly.

"Wider." The woman with the stern voice orders clearly not happy with her performance. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Those cold eyes and taught expression are almost set on her fine features, she might be the most beautiful woman on earth but her insides are showing.

The girl shuffles her feet apart again but does not look up, instead concentrating on the slight tugging pain as her ankles bore the strain as long as the woman is stood there towering above her. The girl can feel the way that the tendons are straining against the bone under the skin, children are more flexible in ballet but even to a child this is too much, too painful.

The woman can see how much the child is straining and there is a look crossing her face barely readable but nonetheless showing her ruthlessness. The children in the class know not to play games around their ballet class tutor or suffer the consequences.

"Good." The woman purses her lips and turns her back on the shy young girl, "Okay class we will begin the sequence again." The woman walks away somewhat satisfied dismissing her and the girls feet slide out of their strained locked position and she breathes relief feeling the dull throb.

Girls are giggling and gathered in little groups together after class as they wait to be picked up by their parents but the raven haired girl just stands in front of one of the mirrors clutching her bag over her shoulder away from the others and looking into it like her reflection might talk back.

A hand presses against the glass and she looks at her reflection, staring at it so intensely. There's something in the child's eyes, curiosity and grief, she can't understand what's happened.

"Hello."

A high voice startles the girl and her sapphire eyes dart round looking upwards for the woman who she fears but instead her eyes lower to a pair of green eyes belonging to a girl roughly her same height and age with a shock of red curls and carrying what looks like a small handmade rabbit toy tucked under her freckled arm.

"Your daddy owns the diner." The red haired girl announces and smiles but there doesn't seem to be any sincerity in it, "My daddy builds robots." She tilts her head almost examining the brunette who merely shuffles a little on the spot.

Sapphire eyes blink at the other girl with red hair and startling green eyes, she's not good at making friends and now even worse after Charlie is gone, her father says she's in heaven now, that she's going to have to be strong and she won't see her sister again. The girl still doesn't understand, she doesn't understand why she can't come home.

"Elizabeth."

The dark haired girl hears another voice this time deep and somewhere high up, it sets her on edge immediately and she clutches the bag on her shoulder as she sees a dark shadow blanket Elizabeth and stretch up the dance floor towards her. Shuffling back she looks up under her fringe as the red head girl turns and squeals running off.

"Daddy! I missed you!" 

The girl watches the other as she's picked up by the shadow that belongs to a man, so tall it seems like her eyes are rising forever until she meets his eyes and she wishes she hadn't. Even as the man coddles Elizabeth those green eyes as bright as the girls, if not brighter, shift to her and she's unable to look away, they stare at each other for a long time, both seemingly with their own train of thought and analysing the other.

"Nessie?" A voice calls, it's familiar, "Nessie?" Louder, yes she knows that voice, "Nessie!"

Dad? Daddy? Where are you? 

Those eyes, everything is getting dark, the girl can only see those green eyes. Glaring down at her, they're like emeralds on fire, pin prick pupils never letting her out his sight.

"NESSIE!"

-

A woman bolts up at her desk panting and blinks looking around disoriented her eyes focusing, she can feel the sweat on her brow, her eyes are wet, what happened? The office is dimly lit and a computer screen is lined with code in front of her, finally she realises someone has a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see a familiar face.

"Jeremy?" The woman half laughs from embarrassment.

Not again.

"You feel asleep again, you were like...having some kind of fit," the man's face, Jeremy, is taught with some sort of strained concern, "Maybe you should go see the doctor, that's the third time this week Alice." Jeremy doesn't let go of her shoulder and the woman, Alice, realises he needs more convincing than she does that she's okay.

"I'm fine honestly, I''m just tired that's all. Too many late nights.." Alice lies and gives her colleague a reassuring smile before sliding out of his touch to face the computer screen with a sigh.

Alice has been having these dreams for weeks, at first she put it down to the stress, the fact that her mentor and friend Henry is gone but the dreams just get more vivid. There isn't a day that's gone by that she hasn't passed out without even knowing and dreamed she's seeing the world through that child's eyes. Alice can remember each time more vivid than the last, she's following the child's life, it's unnerving, she thinks she may be sick but no one can know, the company is depending on her.

"It doesn't help that they delivered more parts to go through." Alice glances to a bit of a dilapidated box beside the desk with 'Fazbear Entertainment' barely visible on the side, the thing looks ancient.

"I know you said you didn't need any help but I'm asking again." Jeremy says perching on the desk and adjusting his glasses as he crosses his arms and tries to look stern but it isn't working.

Jeremy has soft brown curly hair below his square slightly bearded jaw and deep hazel eyes which would be considered atypical puppy dog and they can't take away the fact he always looks so soft even when he's trying to be serious. Alice smiles, he reminds her or her father, or at least what she can remember.

"Fine." Alice huffs and gives a half smile, she hates giving in, especially to Jeremy, he will start to think who's in charge in this relationship.

"There's a couple of hard drives in there I haven't touched yet." Alice shoves the box with her foot towards him and he happily slinks off the desk and crouches down to examine its contents.

"I think they might be well and truly fucked considering how old they are and if I'm honest they smell like piss so I think some dog or something ruined them for good."

Jeremy who has been rummanging through the box since he heard the word 'fine' suddenly stops and withdraws his hands looking up at Alice with a bit of an horrified expression then turns back and carefully paws through until he finds the hard drives which he picks out using a sleeve to cover his hand, Alice rolls her eyes and goes back to the computer.

"I'll get on it now, we only have until Friday, they're sending us more." Jeremy is inspecting the old hard drive with interest turning it over and raising his brows, yeah its nasty looking but he has hopes he will be able to salvage the data if only to impress Alice.

"More?" Alice turns to Jeremy with an incredulous look, "The Hell are they getting this crap from?" Alice huffs blowing her long fringe as she slumps back in the chair.

"I just don't get it. This is a state of the art game and they're wanting us to implement old tech into it from the old Fazbear location's. It doesn't make any sense." Alice's brows furrow as she stares at her screen, the code pulling her back in.

"I just do what I'm told." Jeremy shrugs, "Money's money, if this is what I'm getting paid for it's easy work for me."

"You're such a capitalist prick." Alice smirks.

"The Hell is a prick?" Jeremy pulls a face at the foreign slang but Alice doesn't care to enlighten him and is clicking around on her computer instead. Jeremy feels a pang of panic at being ignored. is she loosing interest.

"Are we still on for tonight then?" The words come out too hurried and he curses internally, he's such a pushover, he needs to keep that in check.

"Hm?" Alice looks over scanning Jeremy's tentative expression, "Oh! Yeah, we're still on, I'm going to finish up one of the beta runs with the new coding I updated and then I'll head over. That okay?"

"Yeah okay." Jeremy's brown eyes brighten a bit but not by much, she's promised things before and then got lost in her work but he's hopeful this time, she seems sincere, "See you in a few." 

Jeremy slips off the desk and makes this awkward shuffle in before he kisses her briefly on the cheek and leaves, Alice looks on after him watching as he exits with something nagging in the back of her mind but she dismisses it and turns back to the screen, she can deal with it later.

After booting and executing the new game in safe mode m, she'd learned not to take chances by now, she leaves the computer and glances briefly through the big glass window ahead through which she can see the VR room from her desk and eventually gets up and opens the door shutting it firmly behind her.

The room is big but with a low ceiling and the whole thing is completely sound proof, the headset and controllers are in the centre of the room, wireless and set on a slim tall pedestal table. Picking up the headset she places it on her forehead until she has the hand controllers in place and then slips the visor down pressing the power button the side.

Everything is black and quiet for a few moments, only Alice can hear the sound of her own steady breath as she waits, as the loading screen comes up and music plays with the introductory announcement she waits patiently for the in game mode to start.

The first time she ever tried the game she got startled and felt disorientated, nauseous and anxious but she's been beta testing this game for weeks now and the dizziness is easy to shake off as much as she's immune to the jump scares and sudden noises the game is programmed with.

The start of the game and introduction finishes and Alice is now able to move freely and test the game, she moves around the first part of the area checking to make sure that everything is working as it should be, that the new coding hasn't left anything out of place or unusable but everything seems to be fine. 

The main area is almost haunting but then this is a horror game so that's to be expected. The place is set up to mimic Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria back in the eighties; there's tables set up ready for a party and eerie music playing somewhere beyond, it unnerving to a home first playing but she's used to it now. 

Usually she will try one of the games, she's been working on getting the bugs out but something just hasn't been right for the past few days now and she can't find the problem. It's too late in the day to do a run through of each of the individual games, it's getting late and she promised Jeremy she would be with him so she decides to check on the gallery instead.

The curtain in front draws back as she selects each character in turn to see if anything is out of sorts, she really shouldn't keep picking the same animatronics each time in the same order but she can't help it, she had a fondness for some more than others.

The curtains open serveral times on different characters, a purple bunny playing a red guitar, a pirate fox with one hooked hand, the revel keeps going until the purple star curtains open on a large pink and white animatronic bear and suddenly there is interference in the headset and a pixelated glitch on the animatronics stomach but it disappears.

Alice furrows her brows under the head set and internally cusses 'fuck' so the coding didn't go as smoothly as she hoped, there's still a problem somewhere in game and of course it had to land on this one in particular.

Looking around nothing seems to be out of place, she looks up at the bear with its cold blue eyes boring down into her and she angrily swipes at the button in front and it closes, she always hated bears, this one more than the others it's typical that it would be that one which would glitch the game. 

Something in the corner of her eye catches her attention and she's suddenly filled with adrenaline as her body sweeps into fight or flight, there's a glow, something is here...nothing should be here, this is just the starting point, the loading area.

"Hello?" Alice calls turning towards one of the doors that leads into the fake pizzeria, she scolds herself, why is she talking to nothing, nothing is going to answer her back, its her head.

Jeremy is right, maybe these late nights and being overworked are making her loose it but then she sees the glow again in the distance beyond the door but shrouded in darkness, a faint hazy purple glow, two pin pricks floating maybe about a head over her own, unmistakably two eyes staring back at her.


	2. I Always Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Miller encounters the Malhare for the first time.
> 
> (Next chapter will be an Emily/Afton family flashback)

"What a deceptive calling, I knew it was a lie the moment I heard it, obviously, but it was intriguing nonetheless..."

Fire had blazed through the terminals of the Pizzeria as the dilapidated spring locked rotting rabbit suit crawled through the vents with a vice like grip and rage fuelled drive throwing him forward. The pleas and calls of Elizabeth had echoed through his mind as he had tried desperately to get to her, wanting to be reunited with his family once more. 

Though as everything set ablaze and Henry's voice spoke out around them through the vents and Pizzeria, Elizabeth's calls turned into blood curdling morbid screams matched only in their utter despair by her fathers last desperate attempt to reach her. 

You should think that after being burned into oblivion with the remainders of an old rotting pizzeria it would allow anyone capable of such evil twisted actions to be deemed worthy for the throne of hell and the devil welcoming them with open arms... but no, not even He'll wanted him.

Springtrap was no more, the now ancient and corroded suit which allowed William Afton to get away with the despicable murders time and time again was burnt and reduced into ashes just like the rest of his remains. Though for William Afton he was hardly that idiotic, he had known it was only time before Henry would try to stop both him and his son Micheal with their actions.

The ingenious chip he had been gifted many many years previous now resided in the head of his Golden Bonnie suit, a chip capable of storing his memory keeping his subconscious intact if anything dire happened... and it had and he was thankful for that gift so long ago.

Despite always being ahead of the game William had expected something from his old partner Henry Emily, that being the fire however what he did not expect was to be damned in purgatory for all eternity reliving death over and over, his torture and punishment for the unforgivable deeds he had committed in life.

Death had always been William's biggest fear, something he wanted to overcome to reach his ultimate goal of immortality. William thought he had accomplished that with Springtrap, it had been the reason why when the children trapped him that night and the spring locks had activated latching into him he laughed darkly knowing this would further his life, his agony sealing him to the Endo skeleton with remnant.

However, as always, once again Henry Emily, his bastard business partner had halted his celebration by sealing him and bricking him into that wall in the condemned pizzeria and had left him to rot for decades, but now was time for a different approach.

Rumours were a group of developers were wanting to make a game surrounding his creations and the lore behind his murders to gloss over and make light of the past. With unbelievable luck during their search they had come across parts of Springtrap deep within the rubble of Henry's temporary pizzeria, the Afton family trap and tomb.

The most crucial part being the coding attached to the chip with his consciousness. As the developers implemented the code into the game under instructions from the higher beings and caused alterations to their game, the game was slowly and surely now becoming his domain. 

William had tried to whisper to the testers trying to get them to merge with him so he could override their body but no one quite listened and saw it as an audio glitch. He needed a different approach and he knew how to do it.

William could've taken any form in the game, he could easily alter the coding now that he was embedded deep within it though he chose a form which started it all, his old spring Bonnie suit.

Spring Bonnie, the first damned thing he had handmade and spent a countless nights trying to perfect despite its flaws and horrid stitching. William could've easily changed it to his actual physical appearance but with a game so focused on his creations this was more fitting.

Besides, he always felt more complete being behind a mask, a playful character the children formerly enjoyed seeing dance, sing or joke around the pizzeria. Though now it had become somewhat more sinister in appearance.

If there is one thing Henry must learn it was that William always came back. Perhaps not always in the same form but William would always be lurking in the shadows unable to truly move on, his damned eternal spirit clawing it's way out of Hell each time he was thrown back in until he truly learnt more about remanent and the power it had. 

Twisted party music filled the air making the atmosphere unsettling but not to Glitchtrap.

Glitchtrap, a twisted and malevolent version of Spring Bonnie that William was starting to fashion from the coding was enjoying his new form and the familiar glow of the lights and the dampened walls of the old Pizzeria. He had been haunting the game for some time, perhaps weeks now, mostly unseen but as time progressed so did the extensiveness of his own coding. With every new piece of himself the naive devs implemented he became stronger.

Glitchtrap could be found if you looked hard enough though only in the coding currently and only the devs had access to that currently and they were all running rings trying to find the problem. As for the beta testers, well...that was a different story.

Glitchtrap twisted his head from side to a side as he suddenly sensed the presence of another, one he hadn't yer encountered before, he peered behind the door of the false pizzeria and looked beyond the frame. The Malhare's luminous purple hues glowing vibrantly in the dimness as the sickly party music played behind him slow and somber like a death march, his nose twitched as he looked curiously ahead and caught sight of the presence.

There in the room beyond was a woman, she was tall and slim with long brown wavy hair perhaps in her very late twenties or early thirties, he hadn't seen her beta testing the game before, she must be new. Glitchtrap curiously lingered staring at the way the woman was viewing Funtime Freddy with such interest which he had only seen painted on the face of one girl a long time ago.

The Malhare grinned and raised a hand slowly before pressing at the air which glitched altering the code slightly to pester the female and it seemed to gain her attention with her suddenly cussing. Glitchtrap hid behind the door again stepping back so his body fitted in the door frame shadows silhouetting his figure, the only viewable feature was his glowing, unblinking eyes as he swayed his head from side to side highlighting a bit of his features but hardly anything decipherable.

Raising a hand he held it our waving it in series greeting his body unmoving as the music got louder and more unstable, static filling the air as his form shifted and glitched between purple and green. The form was currently mostly unstable but he had been working behind the scenes to change this with certain aid.

Glitchtrap wanted to gesture the new beta tester closer but he didn't want to be fully seen right now. As long as people knew of his existence in the core data that was enough to satisfy him, they would probably try to write off the coding, the keyword being try as he hidden so deeply embedded within it now to the point he couldn't be removed no matter how many sleepless nights they spent trying to. 

Glitchtrap had a goal and he wasn't one to accept failure.

Alice just peered into the darkness, her eyes fixed and unmoving, squinting she couldn't tell what was giving off the glow, was the game glitching over there? Perhaps some bit of faulty code.

Taking a few steps forward she squinted but it was no use she couldn't see and she would have to get closer however something was just telling her not to, something in her mind like a warning seemed to just activate. 

A static seemed to fill the air, was the music getting louder, her head felt jostled and she fought against the warning in her head and moved closer.

Alice wasn't afraid of the 'animatronics' in the game, it was all virtual unlike the old horror attraction, Fazbear Frights, that preceeded this building after it had been shut down and was now just an off limits building on site in Fazbear Entertainment's vast grounds.

The old attraction had been...faulty, well that was what they had been told but Alice didn't know what to believe, recently she'd come across some strange files on the hard drives that were barely legible. Old wage slips and logs, security recordings that didn't work too great, it all seemed strange. Even some information about her employers past family now long dead but she didn't pry into that out of respect and fear for her job.

Alice walked slowly towards the door where she was still squinting at the juddering purple and green glitch fluctuating before her, she got within a few meters of the door and halted in her tracks, frozen on the spot completely still she caught her breath.

The glowing belonged to a pair of eyes, the outline of a large figure stood in the doorway and she could only just make it out, sure as she could see it belonged to some sort of animatronic, but one she did not recognise.

No, that was impossible...they couldn't get outside of the separate parts of the game and also...it didn't look like a single one from the gallery, she knew this game, she knew them all but this was not one of them. As Alice stared at it more her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the face became clear, a very unnerving rabbit mascot with a large grin and glowing eyes that felt like it was piercing her soul.

"You're not supposed to be in here." The words left her lips before she even realised she was addressing it and her hand cautiously began to raise towards the VR headset off button as her heart thundered in her chest and her breathing heightened, body going into fight or flight at the anomaly.

Glitchtrap felt watched seeing the way the girls eyes seemed unmoving almost fixated on him as if she was one of the guards who watched over him as Springtrap but yet there was no unease even when he swayed from side to side in the dimness.

Hearing her voice echo towards him he proceeded to move cautiously forward keeping watch on her, he knew that now she had seen him she was most likely going to sign out of the console very soon, not that it mattered he will always be here to greet the whichever tester they sent in regardless.

For now Glitchtrap just needed to learn and watch, to see who would be the most loyal, easiest to manipulate, persuade and dispose of those who would get in his way or threaten to take his coding from him and destroy it. 

The woman however was different to the others, most would not come as close as she had but even though she seemed more tense she kept coming closer. Glitchtrap moved only slightly forward but he always kept to the shadows no matter what.

Tilting his head to show that he was listening and rather intently as she regarded him he watched her reactions with interest. It was quite amusing to hear a girl state he shouldn't be here, a replica of the past pizzeria he worked at and co-owned, if anything she was an intruder in his own domain.

Even if the devs coded the game originally it had now been corrupted and overridden with his own data, soon he would be able to control it entirely but he needed more, more of his jangled memories and parts. Glitchtrap tilted his head to the side placing both hands on the door, the music becoming Lower but drawn out.

"Well then... I've certainly dealt with quite a few introductions in the past luv." Glitchtrap's voice wasn't quite as human as it used to be it sounded more high, electronic and artificially staticky, incredibly unsettling. He didn't even know if she could understand him, he knew that he was still informed and messy, something he would have to fix in the coding eventually but for now it was his only guise. 

"But I assure you my dear I'm most definitely part of all this..." Glitchtrap's purple eyes bore into the woman, "If anyone not supposed to be here it's you." One last grin and he skunk back merging into the darkness once more, joining back to the fake pizzeria and the party he had been trapped in until he can find a new vessel.

Glitchtrap wasn't picky about who it would be, after all he just wanted freedom, he wasn't a fan of being trapped. William had escaped his eternal sentence of damnation so many times now but even so sometime the thought crossed his mind that prison perhaps might have been more favourable then being springlocked for all eternity.

The rabbit had tilted its head and Alice's hand paused as it finally reached the headset, fingers grazing over the button, she could press it, she could end this right now but the thing spoke and that's when she took a breath finally. It shouldn't have been able to talk, this anomaly wasn't programmed into the game, it was a glitch and the way its voice reverberated and pitched made it difficult to tell what it had said but she could always replay that back later.

The rabbit had spoken and she felt the surge of primal fear to run instill as it told her that she was in fact the intruder in its realm. It's voice cracking and static that rang in her ears and made her want to rip off the headset, the sound was excruciating then it stopped and the music began to lower again around the place. 

The rabbit was grinning in the darkness like some twisted version of the Cheshire cat from Wonderland crossed with the march hare and began to back into the darkness of the pizzeria and disappeared completely making her uneasy as the glowing eyes vanished.

For a moment she stood there uneasy, her mind trying to work out what she had just seen but then she decided not to question it, it could be anything and right now she was starting to think that the most likely option would be that her work colleagues were playing a prank.

It wasn't unknown for the other dev's to implement new jump scares into the game to catch them off guard but as she was heading the team everything had to be passed through her and right now she was growing a little frustrated that they had gone ahead with something like this without her permission. 

With a bit of a sudden movement from her frustration the woman quickly flipped the switch on the headset but her whole body ceased and jolted with a sudden shock through her entire being and she cringed letting out a cry as an incredibly high pitched squeal followed by insanely loud static filled her head overwhelming her every senses before she dropped to the floor of the VR room and slipped into unconsciousness falling deep in darkness.


	3. Oh Bon-Bon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alice Miller experiences another in depth dream of the past.  
> TW: child abuse, implied murder and implied adultery

Thunder rumbled above the house and lightning flashed streaking through the window of the living room as two girls sat on the couch watching the TV. It wasn't unusual for the small town of Hurricane to get battered by storms, one of the main reasons it had coined its name, regardless though it shook the creaking house almost like it was going to whip it away to another land.

One of the girls. a red head jolted and squeezed her doll tightly each time it happened, her green eyes darting around at the shadows snaking the room. Elizabeth was highly strung at the best of times, very abundant with energy and she liked to talk but when the storms hit it brought out a side of her that she usually kept hidden, not so bossy now.

The dark haired girl that sat next to her didn't move and instead kept her sapphire eyes on the TV like nothing was happening outside the house. Vanessa was what you would call a polar opposite to her red haired friend, very quiet and always deep in thought, even more so now. So much on the mind of someone so young.

"Vanny, aren't you scared?" The red haired girl said swaying her doll in front of the other, her British accent high and clear like a bell unlike her father and brother.

Vanessa's mouth was slightly down turned and her eyes were glistening with tears that she was trying to hold back from falling, she turned to the red haired girl and gave her the best smile she could and then turned back to the TV but her mind was elsewhere. Somewhere out there in that storm was her father Henry and though the storm didn't bother her the idea that he wouldn't be returning after being taken so abruptly hours ago was making her anxious.

"RAWR!"

A loud noise bellowed behind the couch making both girls jump off, Elizabeth screamed and began to cry shouting at her brother who was now hanging over the back of the couch wearing a ravenous fox mask and laughing at them both.

Vanny ran off to the window seat and clambered up as the two began to argue more and she pulled the curtain shut hugging her knees and burying her face in her skirt beginning to cry.

Earlier that day that police had been to her house and taken her father away, what had he done, when was he coming back, had he left her alone? Unknown to Vanny there had been a disappearance of children within her father's pizzeria and the bodies had yet to be found, her father Henry Emily had become a prime suspect.

William sat on the arm chair opposite the TV away from everyone. With each flash of lightning his eyes bored into the TV only flinching each time thunder shook the house expecting someone to storm through the door.

Despite being questioned earlier when he was sorting out a small technical error, he was always believed when it came to his acting and was quick to take on a different persona to seem completely different. It was an art when it came to his character voices and it was probably one of the biggest advantages when it came to Golden Bonnie or "old springy" a nickname the kids had adopted due to his energetic nature. No one suspected him despite his appearance outside of the suit.

William was supposed to be working tonight but due to Henry's questioning that wasn't the case and he was stuck looking after not only his Bastard children but also Henry's. He had no quarrel as long as they kept themselves occupied and quiet as he was on the edge even the slightest of noise made him turn suddenly. He was just thankful the misfits had been behaving surprisingly well amd he could finally lean back and just focus on the voices on the TV.

TV always had the worse crap playing on loop and he hated it, he would rather be tinkering away at machinery or drawing up blueprints but that was the last thing he could delve his mind into this evening as his anger was prone to be triggered and exploding with the simplest mistake.

Williams eyes were beginning to lose focus as he continued to listen to the slight drumming of the rain against the window pane. A sudden 'Rawr' filled the air coupled with a loud bang of thunder activating Williams flight or fight instinct making him shoot up from the chair to his full height whipping his head around to see Micheal scaring the shit out of the younger girls rather than the police or one of those bloody animatronics malfunctioning.

They all looked wide eyed at him, Vanny in tears, Elizabeth clutching on a doll, Michael's laugh dying in his throat and William felt was his anger flare to the oldest child, the one who looked most like him.

"You infuriating little bastard!" William spat before lunging himself forward grabbing Micheal by the collar of his shirt eyeing that stupid mask he wore all the time, he hated that fucking fox that bastard thing was the bane of his existence when it came to his patrolling.

William smacked the mask off slapping Micheal in the process, watching it fall to the floor his mouth twisted looking to Micheal who wasn't as tough as he thought he was with tearing eyes. William took the mask in his hands and threw it in the fire watching it incinerate as the orange flames licked the plastic melting it. He knew how much Micheal loved that damn mask and how he often wore it, there was tons of these things in the merchandise sector of the pizzeria and it was the only way he will learn to not piss him off or jump scare anyone.

"I bet you think you are so tough scaring little girls." He pointed at the boy his back hunched over slightly as he allowed his lip to curl.

"God you're pathetic, people say you're most like me but it's a bloody insult at this point." William spat his words before sitting back down his eyes focusing on the window to the door then back to Micheal who was clutching his face in anguish. Letting out a slight tut before leaning back down his hand grazed his arm his fingers gripping it.

This was hell waiting for Henry to come back with the news, he wasn't a drinker but god this was one of those moments were he wish he was, though if anything he was thankful his wife isn't constant nagging in his ear for once, that was certainly one thing he didn't miss these days and he made a rueful smile at the thought of her absence.

Vanny was still hugging her knees and crying, she knew what was coming next, it was only a matter of moments and sure enough almost before she'd begun to think it she heard a voice bellow at the boy in the fox mask that had scared them and she peered out from behind the curtain. Vanny's father had told her that she didn't have to worry about the man being in the house so much, that their families were now one big family and she should think of him like her uncle but Vanny was hesitant and the man's eyes always burned a fierce vivid green that unsettled her.

The boy in the mask, Michael, the man's son wailed as the man struck the mask off his face and tossed it into the fire where it began to burn and the scent of melting plastic burned her nostrils. Michael took the telling off badly, starting to whimper as his father berated him for scaring them both then sat back down and the whole room fell into an awkward silence of sniffles and tears, Vanny watched as Michael ran off and she heard one of the doors upstairs slam shut, the red haired girl, Elizabeth, just shuffled back onto the couch with her doll and started sucking her thumb leaving Vanny's eyes to stray to the man in the armchair.

To a young girl of five, a six foot (perhaps even more) man was terrifying, especially when he was enraged. He wasn't always like this, only when Michael was causing trouble, the boy got the most of the telling's off and Elizabeth merely scolded for doing anything dangerous as she was an awfully curious child however at the family diner her father owned he was completely different.

Vanny liked to go to the diner and see the things her father had built but she had always been afraid of the one's that moved around the pizzeria and talked with the children, a giant brown bear and a golden bunny, that was until she had learned it was her father and this man in the suits. Vanny much preferred the bunny.

There was a sudden creak and a wild wind whipped through the house, Vanny sat bolt upright hearing the familiar close of the front door and slid down off the window seat and ran halfway across the living room until her father, Henry, appeared in the doorway wet and windswept from the rain, he looked tired and pale, very very pale. Vanny's face split into joy and she rushed forward in front of him holding out her arms but he merely brushed past.

"Not now Nessie." Henry dismissed her in a stressed tone removing his coat and throwing it over the coat rack in the corned before he took to the armchair by the fire and glanced over at the other man with an indeterminable look on his face.

William didn't particularly enjoy giving Micheal grief especially since he was quite like him during his youth; always playing pranks and being incredibly alone as the boy found it rather difficult to form relationships with anyone and even with his own siblings. Though this time he was stressed, severely stressed he didn't know what to expect when Henry finally come through that door. He knew he gave off a good and convincing alibi which he scripted nightly and remembered constantly.

Was it wrong to wish that your business partner got done for it? Probably not, thankfully Henry doesn't know anything, as twisted as it was he doesn't know the reason as to why his daughter is dead and the murderer was sat in his very home, well, she wasn't quite as dead as he wanted her to be as she continued to haunt him at the Pizzeria and he wanted it to stay that way.

William knew that Henry wouldn't dispose of him as most people visited Fredbears just to see good old Bonnie rather than Fred himself. All he could do was wait and that was what was killing him, they were in silence just choked up sobbing and Elizabeth playing with her Doll whilst her brother is most likely sulking upstairs.

William heard the door go and his heart started to race feeling some relief as Vanny went to the door to greet her father, thank god it was that old bastard rather than the pigs knocking at the door as he didn't want to get his hands dirty in front of anyone just yet. William settled back on the armchair making it seem less suspicious he cocked a brow in greeting leaning back with his hands outstretched in greeting looking relaxed, as if nothing serious had happened and they were back at the Pizzeria before this investigation happened.

"Henry you old sod, you certainly took your time." He laughed letting out a slight grin but it was withering with anticipation of what was exactly discussed between Henry and the cops and what was his future when it came to the old pizzeria rather than jail.

"I was starting to think you were the murderer." He jested once more, a dark joke but necessary to break the tension, he was gone for a long time perhaps even longer than he was either that or time was moving painfully slow as he waited his eyes moving and shutting as he laughed before moving his green gaze back on the other. "So, don't just sit there like a door stop what did they say?"

"Don't swear in front of the kids Will." Henry huffed rubbing a hand over his face but still looking stressed when he moved it away.

Henry Emily looked like a man that worked too much, worried even more and slept very very little, his eyes were a bright blue much like his daughter's but they showed a man beaten and broken, heavily lidded and bagged underneath. The man clearly hadn't been looking after himself from what it looked like, whether this had been the past couple of days or like this a while it was hard to tell. Rough mousy brown stubble had thickened into the start of a short beard and matched his lank wavy hair greying at his temples.

Henry shot the other man a look of disdain when he mentioned he thought he was the murderer but his eyes moved back to the fireplace as he turned his hands over and over trying to gather his thoughts. The police hadn't been able to keep him there, something about not enough grounds to do so, they'd spent hours with him pushing him as far as he could go and eventually cracking under the strain...first Charlie, then Cassidy...now this.

"We gotta get the kids to bed," Henry looked over at the little girls and then back at William, "They don't gotta hear this."

"The kids can stay, can't they? What is our business is their bushiness." As William said that statement he noticed the stern look Henry gave him, clearly not in the mood but neither was he.

William wanted a straight answer as to what is going on as he hated being in the dark especially since the police were horribly close to unlocking the secret but he knew he hid any trace of evidence and everything was going to be dandy though he wondered if Henry was brilliant enough to know it's him already as it's rather hysterical that he hadn't even questioned him.

"Fine, fine." He mused standing to his full height again noting how he still towered over Henry if something was going to break out though he knew skill and strength wise he would easily knock down Henry with a calculated blow.

William moved towards the sofa and leaned down slightly his green hues looking oddly warmly at Elizabeth but also switched to Vanny briefly his finger curling and putting it under her eyes to get rid of a stray tear before looking at Elizabeth with a sigh. "Look I don't mean to be all snappy but you know I was pretty stressed and I don't like Micheal thinking he's the boss of the pair of ya." He got back to his height looking over his shoulder at Henry who he knew was waiting impatiently for their conversation. "Now how about the pair of you scuttle upstairs and I'll meet ya up there?"

Henry gave William another discerning glance, for god's sake, he didn't want to talk about the possibility of murder in front of the children, why was William always so fucking blasé about all this, he felt a hard lump in his throat and a cold trickle down his spine, there could always be that reason...but that had been cleared. Jesus Christ his mind was in tatters, he'd been through this twice before and he didn't know what to think anymore, all he had was his suspicions now but it was overridden by his guilt and fear that they were going to loose everything.

From the couch, Vanny sat next to Elizabeth still trying to hold back the new tears that were welling, she looked longingly over at her father but he wasn't looking at her, she wanted him to look at her, she wanted to hug him but he wouldn't. Vanny's eyes darted quickly as she saw William stand and move in their direction, she froze a bit when he reached out and she closed her eyes but he gently wiped her tears away and she opened them again carefully as he apologised to them both.

William didn't have to ask twice, the girls were clearly not in any sort of spirits to argue after the stressful night and the argument with Michael. Elizabeth tugged Vanny off the couch and gripped her hand pulling her out of the room and leaving the two men alone before heading up the stairs. The Emily house was a dark house at night, hardly any light seemed to reach through the place and shadows crept up the walls, Vanny was used to it but still she was always quick to shut the doors just in case.

"They suspect murder William." Henry's spoke out ahead of him without even turning towards his business partner, he didn't need to look at him and William didn't even have to guess his accusatory tone even if it held his usual blandness, "Orville let me out cause of the kids but they'll be back. The wanna search the Pizzeria, we're gonna have to close."

William's eyes widened and his heart started to race when he heard the tone of Henry's voice. So, he was already pointing fingers at him and it took him long enough even though William could play on this as he knew Henry was most likely paranoid and gaining more stress at the news of a potential close down, William wasn't going to allow that to happen even so they had other pizzerias they can continue to bring fantasy and life together. Kids loved them, kids loved Spring Bonnie and he couldn't allow his more fond creation to slip out of his hands that easily.

"So you're pointing your fingers at me, aren't ya?" He questioned shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked at Henry looking away from him. You'd think the man would have more guts but it seems he was afraid of him completely and that was always hysterical and fun to play with as he enjoyed installing fear into people especially those with a higher hand than him.

"They will be back but they won't see jackshit as they have no evidence." Unless you found some you're not telling me of but it seemed more likely that you are afraid and wanting to point fingers at someone. "Look Henry, we have to have each other's backs okay? Nothing will come out of this." He didn't quite know if that was the case he was always so clean when it came to his murders but the nagging feeling that he was sloppy at some point set him on edge. "Even if they have to close one location we have many more." William thought to leave the statement at that before swaying aside and having one last glance at Henry his expression sour before moving upstairs without another word as he knew this was going to be the start of many conversations.

Vanny had pulled the duvet from her bed right up around her and was watching as Elizabeth started clicking a torch on and off repeatedly, when things got a bit tough between the families they had started to share a room when William was working the night shifts, Clara, Elizabeth's mother, would come over and keep's Vanny's father company.

The girl's were always given specific instructions not to leave their room unless it was an emergency but emergencies never happened and the girl's were quite content to play shut away up there with the occasional visit from Michael, if they needed their parents they could hear them well enough downstairs anyway listening to the overly loud TV.

"Daddy gave me this to keep away the boogeyman." Elizabeth waved the flashlight around proudly as Vanny watched hiding her face under the covers, "Daddy says that if I shine this in the boogeyman's face he will go away." There was a rattle of the handle and both of the girl's gasped and squeaked as it opened, Elizabeth shining it directly on the intruder.

"Oh daddy its just you." Elizabeth laughed jumping out of the covers still swinging the torch about as she excitedly jumped on the bed, "We thought you were the boogeyman." She giggled scrambling back under the covers

William opened the door to be met by a torch light made him shield his eyes and mutter "Jesus fucking Christ." Before the light stopped shining and he was met with two young girls trying to look innocent as if they didn't do anything, he didn't want to be mad but god he felt how the animatronics felt when he defended himself and due to his night shifts he was rather sensitive when light was flashed on him."Relax will ya, it's only me."

Elizabeth seemed happy to see him but Vanessa seemed rather uncertain, he looked around and noticed a small Bonnie puppet which he immediately slipped on his hand before crouching down on the floor. William seemed to look rather exhausted now that Henry loaded him with information about a police search tomorrow but right now he would rather focus on the simpler times of the now.

Vanny watched as William made his way over but suddenly stopped and she watched his drop out of sight, she looked around all over her eyes wide, where was he, what was he- Vanny saw her toy Bonnie puppet pop up over the edge of the bed and she lowered the cover blinking at it as she heard the high voice talking to itself, a smile wavered on her lips before she split into a smile and cautiously shuffled forwards towards it.

Vanny loved Bonnie more than anything, she loved rabbits, she wanted one but her father wouldn't let her have one, he said that pets only caused too much damage and cost too much money but Vanny loves animals.

"Oh Bon Bon seems that two kids are still awake." William altered his voice to mimic one of his animatronics, he enjoyed doing their voices especially since he knew anyone with a bonnie plushie would love to hear it and it's quite amusing as the whole concept was a piss take on his and Henry's arguments.

William changed back to his own voice hiding away the puppet. "Now we cant have that can we?" He asked rhetorically before pulling out the puppet again. Tapping both their nose with one of Bon Bon's paws, he shielded his mouth as he outstretched the puppet to the side still mimicking Funtime Freddy's voice. "I think you both should sleep or you'll upset Bon Bon."

As Elizabeth just fell into a set of hysterical giggles and kicked at the sheets with her heels Vanny very slowly moved forward and when she had nearly reached the end of the bed she reached out to grab Bonnie but William stood up and she froze again, those green eyes piercing down into her and her smile faded for a moment before William started to do voices again saying that they better get to sleep or they will upset Bon-Bon.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry." Vanny said sincerely her blue sapphire eyes shifting from the puppet to William, to and fro until she only looked at William and was able to hold his gaze for the first time since seem him.

William's mouth seemed to falter as Vanny said the simple phrase 'Bonnie, I'm sorry' which made a crushing wave of reality wash over him, what if the pizzeria closed...he would lose what he enjoyed doing and that wasn't just leading kids to their certain doom but bringing enjoyment to what he considered his family, his twisted family, the animatronics with children's souls which are to spend eternity with him celebrating their most happiest day constantly on loop.

The spirits may be restless but they had no memory, they considered himself to be one of them because of his golden Bonnie suit and hearing 'Bonnie, I'm sorry' sounded like something he would be told when the kids see the place shut down and their favorite character gets replaced.

William coughed into his hand, now wasn't the time for twisted sentiment and he knew Elizabeth would know if he's seeming a little off. "I'm sure Bonnie excepts your apology kid." He gave a weak smile before ruffling the girls hair before leaning near Elizabeth kissing her forehead.

"Listen if I was really that creepy ol' boogeyman I would've been terrified, so good work Lizzy." There was fondness in his tone that Elizabeth listened to what he had to say and remembered it to the point she even practiced it at least she would be safe if something did happen.

He got back up to his full height stretching his back and hearing it click. "Keep an eye out and goodnight." William said over his shoulder as he closed the door tightly, keeping silent as he heard the arrival of his wife Clara downstairs, he could hear her voice talking to Henry about the murders, there was a fondness laced in it, one he never heard when she spoke to him.


	4. Security Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice heads back into the VR to try and figure out what is happening and runs into a ‘new’ NPC under the name ‘Dave Miller’ and they take a tripe to Fazbear’s Frights.

Being stuck in a Virtual game often left Glitchtrap to ponder, he often wondered what had happened to Elizabeth after the fire blazed when he tried to get to her through the vents, what had happened to Micheal or even Clara?

It seemed that they had suffered a fate worse than his own.

The fact that Henry was capable of lying to his own blood and creating a trap so that she would find him there was sick, that Henry had played her fathers calls to lead Elizabeth there unknown that William was trapped in a Springlock grave was vile but he supposed this was karma for the loss of his daughter and son.

The thought of that twisted trap luring them all in stung more than Elizabeth getting scooped by his own creation.

VR granted him the right to relieve segments of his life and memories which were major events, it even allowed him to see his creations in the gallery focusing his attention on those with his families souls.

Testers tended to come in and out all the time and he kept low knowing how most were looking for him, he often hid behind the wall with only his purple glowing hues being shown but he enjoyed pranking the one female beta tester, the more time she spent the more data he gathered and he wondered why she was so familiar yet it was inconsequential for the time being.

They all knew of him, the 'Malhare' and he had seen an email at late hours in the night advising that they were going to introduce third person gameplay as the 'client' wished to see what other modes they can do as this wasn't to their standard. He knew that the so called client was probably linked with Henry in some way or another.

❦

Alice was running a spoon absently through the cereal on the table in the kitchen of her small apartment in a rather dazed fashion as she stared off into space ahead of her. 

Last night she'd picked herself up off the floor of the VR room with no idea of what time it was or what had happened, all she knew was that there had been another one of those dreams again.

The dreams were so vivid and always about the same thing, she would be reliving the events through the eyes of a young girl that she now had come to learn was called Vanessa. As much as she tried to piece back together what she had dreamed it only came in segments, like she only had a few tiny parts of a big puzzle.

Maybe Jeremy was right, maybe she was sick, maybe she did need to see someone.

A ping on her phone made her stop circling the spoon in the soggy disintegrating cereal and look down at the email, she scrolled through it quickly and huffed rubbing her eyes. It was from work, apparently they wanted to test third person capability through beta testing, great, just something else to go wrong, if the team didn't have enough on their hands already.

Fazbear Entertainment studios was a huge building, a major complex, by now the company had become so wealthy and famous through the whispers and urban legends that they were seeking out to expand overseas. Alice made her way up to her office and slowed as she came to Jeremy's office, she had meant to go round last night but obviously that had not happened, she peered in and he wasn't at his desk so she hurried on to her own, she would have to sort that mess out later.

Alice sat at her desk and booted the computer staring into the VR room ahead, she felt like she hadn't even left the place, she'd only just woken up on the floor in there a few hours prior and her gut turned at the idea of going back in. Tapping away on the computer she ran some diagnostics to check for the anomaly and bad coding that she had come across last night but everything seemed to be in order and it made her even more anxious.

Was she...seeing things? Paranoid? Schizophrenic? Oh god Alice pull yourself together, it's just stress.

"Fuck you." Alice said under her breath as she hit enter to boot up the VR and headed into the room shutting the door.

If there was one thing Alice hated it was thinking that someone had gotten one up on her, all her life she had fought tooth and nail for what she wanted and if any of the other devs were going to push her out of this position they would have another thing coming. It was time to find some answers and if she had to babysit some other dev whilst she did it then so be it, at least with someone else there she would know that she wasn't going crazy after all.

The world around melted away and Alice found herself in the pitch black pizzeria lit only by the glowing neons all around her, she started to search immediately with a drive to prove whoever had been fucking with her wrong. As usual everything was in place, no glitchy code or anomalies in the form of tall fluffy and yet insanely creepy bunny anomalies as much as she moved through the rooms on either side of the place.

Glitchtrap was watching from his usual spot peering behind the door seeing the way the girl was pivoting from side to side to look out for him. He tilted his head in curiosity holding out a hand to implore into her mind and the answer whether or not she received the email was found. She had in fact received it and was pissed off about it, wouldn't anyone?

Coding took a long time and the fact they would have to rewrite the whole game for a needy client was hysterical but maybe just for him. 

Glitchtrap leaned against the door frame altering his coding to something more fitting; security guards were common when it came to the Freddys experience as they were common when it came to night shifts and quite ironically he used the guise of a security guard rather than his usual job when he was under high suspicion.

Glitchtrap now looked exactly the same as he did before the whole Springtrap incident; tall and lean with red hair curling at the back with a gap where his teeth formally were after a few scrapes though instead of his infamous green eyes he kept true to his purple persona with purple hues as most knew of the Aftons infamous green eyes and adding the murderous family would be insensitive. Emerging from the door he flipped the torch in his hands catching it with a smirk he leaned against the frame. 

"I don't suppose ya looking for a bunny this hunting season." Glitchtrap made his voice be heard, most players knew the standard first meeting with an non playable character was always a yes or a no option. 

William knew he would have to play his cards correctly to gain her trust before even mentioning his goals for escaping.

"As I know just where to find him if that's the case." He swung his torch lazily as he kept his gazed fixed on the girl a slight tug on his lips, this girl wanted a game success but this was more than that if anything this was the perfect way for William to gain back his form it was almost as if fate had existed and at this point any existence wasn't a surprise to him anymore.

Alice had been flipping through the gallery again when she heard a shift at the side of the room and then a voice which made her jolt back a few steps as her head swung about under the VR headset and expecting to see the unnerving glitch bunny she had seen the previous night but her brow furrowed as she took in a man leaning in the doorway.

The man looked in his mid thirties with auburn red hair, a tall lean frame and sporting a...security outfit? Wait. Wait. Was this the third party beta tester? Had they actually done something right for once and sent her some backup?

"You've seen it?" Alice asked moving forward but stopped as her eyes locked onto his.

The familiar glow of purple under the neon highlighted his irises as the security guard stared her down swinging around a torch idly and grinning from what she could tell. With a bit of caution she tried to analyse him more, those glowing eyes still observing her, something was off that wasn't a normal human colour and the way his lingered in that doorway the same way the rabbit had...surely it couldn't have altered its code...it wasn't aware...

"Care to tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing in the game?" Alice could flick off this VR anytime she wanted if it was the anomaly, she could get out of here.

"Forgive my curiousity it's just I've never seen any human being with bright glowing purple eyes." She added scouring his appearance, his attire was a little unusual if not with hints of being outdated but still it was the Fazbear security issued uniform and she could see the badge clearly.

Seems that this girl was smarter than he originally thought but then again Game developers were meant to be highly intelligent so consider himself to be impressed. However, her questions were easily answered William was born in the age of old 8-bit games but he imagined it to be the exact same concept.

Much like his animatronics certain aesthetics made a game work and this game focused quite a lot on neon and vivid colours, after all The Freddy's experience was supposed to be suitable for the child's brain, even this was focused on the horror of his own family and creations. Though trying to keep on low sentiment when in this game was proving difficult as most games had a set of voice lines and answering the question would be an instant giveaway.

Instead the red head summoned a dialogue box to appear in front of him explaining his character; how 'Dave Miller' will be acting as a guard when it came to her exploration throughout the games, giving out tips or amusing dialogue. Though nothing about the eyes... the eyes will be a design aspect he could gracefully send an Email about with other information he could lie about to make what they called the 'anomaly' content.

These developers seemed disjointed when it came to their progress anyway, mixed ideals and adding code for simple pranks towards other members of the team there was no surprise that the code was easy to override with their simple errors and unneeded embedment. 

William moved closer to the female player his appearance now clear and not disguised by the shadows with a crooked name tag with the word Dave crudely written with sharpie in caps. His eyes looked dead as if he was scanning her and delving into her mind, he placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Chicken? Why not check out the easier locations." He gave the girl a smirk, he wondered where her knowledge laid when it came to everything surely he had to research deeply into all the events and even though Glitchtrap enjoyed messing with the other testers appearing then disappearing sometimes possessing the other NPC's of his own creations Jeramy was an easy target and hilarious to spook, this girl intrigued him.

Alice kept her eyes fixed on the 'security guard' if that's what he truly was, there was something off about all this and she felt the same way she had when she had seen the glitch bunny. As she stared at him waiting for an answer a dialogue box opened midair just in front of the guard she wasn't expecting and lines of speech within the box began to appear slowly.

So this 'guard' was an NPC guide you show her through the game, she narrowed her eyes, still felt off but she was going to roll with it for now, Fazbear had a lot of explaining to do, they had never been given any brief for implementing a tour mode and his voice didn't match the announcer that initially shows how to use the control.

Alice noted the name in the dialogue box before it closed 'Dave Miller' and she pursed her lips in a disgruntled pout her mind immediately thinking of Jeremy, Jesus Christ was this his doing? Using her last name was bad enough but then using his knowledge that she had a rather fond affinity for the British accent was a step closer to crossing the line in their relationship.

"Hardly, Dave." Alice answered the guard finally as she huffed and turned towards the in game computer flicking through the selection of games, "I've played these all on nightmare mode and night seven." She tilted her head and gave the other a smug grin, "I've mastered this game in and out."

William cocked a brow looking at her with interest one of the hands hidden in his pocket coming to rest under his chin as he inspected the screen being clicked through seeing different moments in his life flicker before him was quite something, technology seemed to have advanced since he was alive and also not buried in his Springlock grave; if anything it made him crave freedom even more testing out new robotics and delving back into his creations. 

This was only a minor set back and all he needed was a vessel to merge with, preferably a weak minded soul so he can override permanently yet there was no shame finding entertainment to pass the time and if this girl truly seemed as knowledgeable as she sounds then his interest was piqued even if he didn't even know it what nightmare mode or night seven meant.

"Ever imagine doing it with the real deal? I bet you won't be twice as smug as you are now." Williams lip curled showing a toothy grin, she was very fortunate to be in the safety of a game rather being in the office itself.

Games can't hurt you, but physical vengeful sprits can injure you quite severely. From the scars littered on his body even before Springtrap he had a story for each Mark they graced him with one even being a previous Springlock accident which didn't actually kill him, this place was we quite the riot when it was still standing yet rumours still circulated about the whole incident and most hid it, it was deemed unspeakable and taboo.

Yet he wondered how did they know how his creations acted, or even his life before as people didn't suspect him despite being questioned many times before. Seems that Henry outed him as soon as he got rid of Scraptrap thinking he got rid of him completely. Was Henry even alive? 

Did the developers just absorb and watch old security records despite William even threatening Micheal to hide his tracks. Even so if there was a chance his old friend was even alive William was eager to grace him with a visit as soon as he gained a physical form. 

"I can imagine it was nothing like being shielded behind the screen." His eyes wandered back to the girl keeping deadpan and unreadable just like most mindless creations in gameplay but he craved for answers. There was a massive gap in his memory and he intended to fix that.

Alice was scanning through the games trying to decide which one to test run with the new added NPC, of course she had played through them all but she hadn't been completely honest with the gua- with Dave. Alice had never managed to complete a full night of the sixth game past the fourth night, the game either glitches out or froze when she got to Funtime Freddy and something about game 6 just really made her feel...strange.

Alice jolted slightly as she heard the guards voice behind her and she looked over her shoulder, he'd gotten really close really quickly and really silently, she hated that.

"They're just animatronics. If the game told us anything they can be deactivated with a controlled shock or light." At least that's as much as she had gathered, there were other ways but it was dependent on which animatronic you were dealing with, "Only the Funtime animatronics have a speed advantage then rest are pretty cumbersome designs and don't move very fast."

Alice flipped through and stopped on game three. "The original four, Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie aren't even interested in killing you either and I can deal with a jumpscare."

There was only one animatronic to deal with in game three, the rest were phantoms, this would be an easy run through with the NPC to test things out and besides for some reason she always liked this one for the fact that it had a bit more of a story to it... a story that she and the dev team should have been covering up as bullshit but Alice knew better.

Fazbear's had been under scrutiny for years because of a set of child murders in the 80s that apparently never happened. There had never been any conclusive evidence but game three's location was about half a mile away from the studio, condemned and off limits but she had been there with her old boss Henry Emily before he had died.

"Okay Dave, lets give FNAF3 a shot. Just stay with me and you won't get killed." Alice gave 'Dave' a furtive smile and pressed the button submerging them into darkness until it cleared and they were both stood in the dilapidated old office of the once popular horror attraction.

William only half listened to the girl blathering about how his creations worked even if he couldn't help but feel smugness when he heard his work being applauded somewhat for their speed and how they excelled more than Henry, god he liked her already for mocking his former business partners work in fact he was trying to suppress his laughter. 

Shocking only helped when it came to his animatronics as not many could carry around a taser and quite frankly his time with Springtrap made him quiver away from a shock as it was a horrible mix when it was jolting your living heart with a metal skeleton frame. 

Though he let out a slight tch at the mention of his first set of murders; perhaps they weren't so cruel to others but they had a blood lust for both him and Micheal, mostly him as they only attacked Micheal thinking it was him either way the sprits should be content giving the fact he eventually freed the lot of them allowing them to pass on but of course that backfired and he was trapped in Springtrap perhaps even for the better.

"No, that's a common misconception, they can kill. It's just a matter of how quick you are and who you are." He could recall the first few nights how he guarded them without Spring Bonnie but as soon as he put on the suit they saw him as one of them which caused his mind to see a twisted version of his own family they were trapped with him for eternity. They weren't fond of adults or even teenagers they always grew more alert.

William could easily outsmart the entirety of this company when it came to his knowledge and it was rather embarrassing they seemed to be covering up what really happened.

William escaped his train of thought when the girl mentioned FNAF 3 whatever the fuck that even meant and as soon as the environment altered he knew exactly where he was, his body stiffening. He wasn't afraid of Springtrap, oh no, that was him and he knew how his mind worked better than anyone else most despised how intelligent and human he was compared to the other animatronics even Baby and the other fun times.

William was a monster and he was aware of it, the thought of the corrupt things he did in his spring suit made him grin eagerly at the screen seeing his game counterpart but the horrid atmosphere of this place, this was was his former domain where Henry trapped him for his own sick minded enjoyment as a horror attraction living the life of the children he watched over during his time as a security guard.

Springtrap had murdered and butchered with knifes, axes and he was quick despite how painful it was moving his metal grave. He only had two goals; to kill and escape, he killed guards upon guards hoping that one day hw would cross paths with his old friend again, Henry even watched over him at the other side of the office some nights and eventually he escaped... it was hazy but he could recall Micheal? Yes it must have been, found his whereabouts and used gasoline to burn the place to the ground freeing him keeping to his father wishes but there was more to it like he was missing something...someone. 

William darted to the screen closing a vent the screen showing that Springtrap was lingering closer than what was expected.

"No, you stay wit me." He laughed opening the vent as Springtrap moved elsewhere lingering at the screen staring at him and a grin curved once more as he placed a hand on the screen in nostalgia. Oh how he missed that old suit and the thrill of murder.

"It's quite hysterical that you won't even do the death animation correctly. Springtrap didn't just appear he was more aggressive." He said as he gritted through his teeth looking intently at this render of his past self, they were truly hiding what happened weren't they? Where was the skull, the entrails of his human body creeping through gaps of mattered fur this was an insult to his memory.

Alice moved forwards towards the desk and sat at the chair in front of the computer beginning the checks but she wasn't even there a few moments before the NPC guard was behind her looking over at the screen and then reaching a hand over her to tap at the keyboard closing a vent to the right.

"Hey!" Alice leaned aside and stared up at Dave who's glowing purple eyes shot from the screen to her, he was certainly pushy for a NPC, almost as if he was wanting to play this for himself but she looked back to the screen and saw that Springtrap had been right near to the office and she grew pale.

"That...shouldn't happen on night one." Alice faltered a bit furrowing her brows and flickering back through the cameras, he wasn't close for now."They've probably been messing with all sorts of things." Alice muttered to herself flicking through the cameras and seeing the animatronic coming up to the left, she pressed the vent and it slid shut with a thunk.

"It's a kids game..." Alice answered Dave finally when he said that Springtrap wasn't aggressive enough, "Sure it's a kids horror game but we don't want to give these kids nightmares that are going to scar them." Alices mind trailed off, she remembered the nightmares she'd had as a child, a shudder ripples through her and she dismissed it.

"Are you sure you're not a third party?" She quizzed looking over the tall slim guard that seemed offended by the whole situation, then again wasn't that how Brits were supposed to be? Stereotypically offended at everything. "You seem to be too hyper intelligent for a non playable..."

If William didn't know any better this was an elaborate coverup by his former business partner to clean his own name as their was no mention of the horror of what actually occurred but why would Henry feel the need to clear his name by creating a children's horror game?

William could usually unravel his business Partners mentality but it seems he had changed completely since the the whole Fazbear frights ordeal and the fire after that. His anger was direct and rising with each word spoke to him about this whole thing.

"Springtrap attacks every night, he was relentless and wanting what was taken from him thirty years ago." William spat when it came to his past perhaps he was a tad irritated that his intelligence wasn't shown as hyper as it formally was.

Every night he was greeted with another security guard as he managed to surpass through the whole system and expressed his anguish by disposing them, it's why it never even opened in the first place as no one could clean a mutated body every night and still open on time.

"He is only quiet the first hour but that hour is focused on knowing the individuals motives as their was always a new face guarding him every damn night." He looked at the girl his hues burning but flickering to the screen he smirked darkly.

William could easily change the whole coding of this bloody thing to show the true horror behind Fazbear frights but he would have to do that later as throwing his guise wasn't something he should be taking easy yet he knew his passionate rant he had about himself was enough to show even bias. 

As the girl questioned him; that he was too hyper intelligent he felt himself grow embarrassed muttering 'shit' knowing he was showing more human qualities than he should. "Well cheers, that's quite a compliment luv." He curled his lip but taking it regardless as he was aware his intelligence was by far surpassing most. 

"Just an non playable, they wanted something charismatic in the coding." He had to laugh slightly, he was always the charismatic one and Henry was always the boring one and if this was what he thought it was then they desperately needed this. 

"Fuck sake." He reached out for the keyboard hitting the audio to track Springtrap elsewhere. He stared at the screen recalling the audio which Henry played to him every night, the bastard somehow got Elizabeth's voice and it made him trigger to find her of course he didn't add that small detail.

Alice focused on what Dave was actually saying and ultimately used her selective hearing to pin point something in his ramblings that set off alarm bells in her head, 'what was taken from him thirty years ago' either Dave was some rogue coding that had been put into the game to try and convince her about the past or this was all some elaborate trick for the new game.

Alice glanced up at the guard analysing him as he continued on about the game, about how Springtrap was only silent on the first night due to figuring out a new guard... that made sense, the first night was always the same but different and was that the reason? Had there been multiple guards at Fazbear Frights? Alice thought back to the time Henry had taken her there but her memory of it was gappy...it made her worry even more about her mind, it had only been a year ago

"They certainly created something." Alice raised her brows and looked a little incredulously as Dave sung his own praises laughing at his own wit, Alice broke in a small laugh and looked away, Jesus Christ she needed to get out more often and away from games, even in game characters were starting to look appealing...had to be the accent.

"Wait...where is he..." Alice flicked through the screens, every room, every vent, nothing, "It's only night one, this isn't right, he should-" Alice froze her eyes locking on the window in front to see the animatronic staring right at her, her fingers hovering above the buttons, she couldn't move, "Dave..."

William focused his attention at the girl when she mentioned that she had lost Springtrap through the monitors, of course, he was quick and was able to take down technology easily; from cameras, sound and ventilation systems he wasn't only a murderer in a bunny suit but incredibly intelligent.

William pushed his way through sighing as he flickered through each camera hearing a slight scrap of metal against title flooring knowing his digital counterpart was near and when the woman called out his false name he knew exactly where he was. 

As Williams's eyes flickered upwards he was met with a haunting image of his past self; his own green hues were staring at his own disguised purple ones; he didn't feel fear but a stab of pain of the past seeing his former prison of rotting suit.

"As soon as he locks onto you you're done for." William muttered recalling how he never gave mercy no matter how much they begged or tried to warn him off he had a steel disposition and he wasn't one to give up from gaining what he wanted.

William moved closer to Alice continuing his monologue. "He can sense your fear, he enjoys that the sick bastard." With each word there was fondness escaping no matter how hard he tried to conceal it as if he was recalling a pleasant memory despite this place being his torment from a former friend.

William's golden Bonnie suit, something he treasured since the opening of the pizzeria was mangled and corrupted with his own blood and guts rather than the children he once stalked seeing it was like a fever dream one he can admire himself, he always felt more complete when wearing that suit. 

"I need you to trust me." William lingered behind Alice placing his hands over her eyes, she didn't have much of a choice anyway as he was going to do it regardless of the answer. 

His breath was close to her neck as he muttered the next few words, "Because I actually enjoy your company I'll help ya out." as he tilted his head to face directly at his mirror self Springtraps eyes turned the same glowing purple hue before he switched his form back to Glitchtrap grabbing and dragging down the woman into a glitch in the floor making them disappear from the map and back to the home screen as he crashed the game with Springtrap trapped inside.

Dave wasn't by her side this time but Glitchtrap lingered in the darkness once more, his eyes no longer glowing in case it raised suspicion but he was watching, his body feeling more eager now just from a simple reflection from the past, his thirst for blood lust was slowly boiling as his mouth twisted into another grin.

Night one was always supposed to go the same way, check the cameras, the air vents, make sure nothing is out of place, it was simple, this wasn't supposed to happen, Springtrap was not supposed to be in the room before her glaring in the dead cold green gaze that always made her freeze and a coldness run through her entire being.

"I know that." Alice had said impatiently as Dave mentioned that Springtrap had you once you were in his sights, she didn't need an audio commentary from the NPC about how her VR self was about to die any moment.

"He- It's not real." Alice said slowly as Dave mentioned it could smell her fear, staring into its cold haunting eyes she might had believed it if this wasn't an elaborate game...still her words had not convictions, this all felt a little too real...to familiar.

"Dave what-" Alice's words died in her throat, he had asked her to trust him, trust an NPC, what the fuck was going on were they messing with her, this was all wrong.

Hands appeared in front of her face and she glanced one final look at the animatronic in front of her, was it...grinning, before darkness flooded her vision and she gasped feeling the pressure on her face, she could feel his touch, that wasn't possible!

Alice shrieked as she felt herself grabbed roughly and yanked backwards suddenly, she felt like she was falling forever through a mess of blurred greens and purples, messed up and distorted images of the game and it's levels until she felt the fall slowing and her head reeled, was she upside down, right way up, where the hell was she and what was that.

Opening her eyes to adjusted and realised she was knelt on the floor of the lobby in the home screen, she didn't know what was going on, her head felt...messy. Getting to her feet she realised that the place was darker than usual, this place it looked like the home screen but it...felt like someplace else, somewhere new.

"Dave?" It was something to call out if just to make her feel less uneasy, she didn't know if she wanted to see him or not, the fact that she had felt his touch on her face was unnerving, there was no possible way she could feel anything in here but sure enough the feeling lingered on her skin and then the force she was pulled back... regardless she was safe. 

Seems that girl was looking out for him which was rather sweet maybe even pathetic that she latched onto him considering how he was just what she considered to be an added NPC. He didn't know if she felt his presence but he certainly did feel the warmth radiating from her body as he pressed against her back.

William was quite surprised by his consciousness and it would be quite remarkable with each code he damaged and overrode would gain more structure in the world with the potential of causing harm to those who tried dispose of him. The more control he had over the game compared to the actual developers the more powerful he became. Gaining control of Springtrap allowed more physicality to be added if only he could find more glitches and hidden code to break the game further.

Glitchtrap looked down at his hands they were no longer glassed with a green faint hue showing his lack of vessel but instead it looked as if he was looking down at the hands of his first golden Bonnie suit it seemed hyper realistic so did the rest of the VR, something was changing, he was gaining more strength and form.

Glitchtrap stalked his way forward his head twitching in curiosity as the twisted birthday music played with each sway. He saw the way the girl was so confused about what had occurred, how 'Dave' fought the code just to escape their digital doom from another face he shared. He would speak but she associated that voice with Dave Miller now and Dave Miller was the face he would go under to gain her trust through there was no shame toying with her a little.

Instead of Dave she was met with the rabbit waving a hand at her in a smoother animation, a more human motion compared from before it pulled a finger over it's grinning smile in a hushing gesture it's head tilting to the side. Glitchtrap moved closer until it was eye to eye with her it's unblinking hues scanning her up and down as something startled him suddenly, a sudden realisation which made him step backwards in surprise.

Those eyes were distinctive and stirred unease as he had seen those eyes before, he had seen different coloured eyes throughout his years all filled with horror but this stirred something else. He tried to pin point where he had seen these deep sapphire hues before but nothing could quite come to the forefront just yet.

Turning to look behind Alice should have expected something but she was still feeling hazy from the fall and taking in the form of the glitch bunny from the previous day she gasped and backed up as much as possible. Things felt off, she didn't feel like she was in the VR room, she felt like this was all very real, like she was stuck and the once wavering and glitching figure before her had become more solid.

Alice watched as the rabbit waved at her and she felt cold at the more humanesque movement as it waved its large hand at her. The thing was towering compared to her small frame perhaps even over shadowing over any of the other animatronics in the game and she began to step back as it put one of it fingers to its lips and then began to move forwards.

The vivid neons all around and that haunting music growing louder was just making her feel more sick and delusional, the game was corrupt it had to be...either that or this was in her head again...or it was real, no it couldn't be, was she actually going mad?

"System override, terminate game." Alice called out as the rabbit got closer.

"System could not be overridden. Please execute manual override to exit game." The loud voice of the announcer replied and Alice started to panic.

"Manual over-" Alice was cut off as the thing finally reached her and it's glowing purple eyes bore down into her own wide with panic.

'I'm sorry Bonnie...'

Their locked gaze was broken and Alice watched as the thing backed off, she was clutching her arms and digging her fingernails deep into her skin, something she used to do when she had the nightmares, those awful awful nightmares.

"Manual override!" Alice shouted.

"Manual override in progress. Please state your name."

"Alice Miller!"

"Thank you..." The announcers voice trailed off and there was silence until another voice, nothing like the announcers spoke, "Alice." It spoke out with a southern tone to her name, "Please state manual override password."

"Vanessa Alice Emily!" She quickly shouted backing up, this would be over soon.

"Thank you, manual override comme-" The southern voice broke and glitched at the end wavering and turning into garbled speech, it wasn't working something was wrong she should be out of here by now and the rabbit was coming back for her.


	5. The Bite of 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ‘dream’ that shows Alice the dark past of the Afton and Emily family.  
> Meanwhile Jeremy has his concerns for Alice’s welfare and seeks out the Malhare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that Fredbear was the bite of 83 however for the purpose of this au it was Foxy and the bite victim Michael Afton.

"Leave me alone!" Alice shouted putting her hands over her face, 'If I can't see it it's not there. If I can't see it it's not there. If I can't-' she repeated the mantra over and over until she felt a tug on her arms pulling her back.

"Hey! Hey!" Jeremy flailed as the woman began to hit him, "Alice its me! ITS ME!"

"Jeremy!" Alice opened her eyes and saw her colleague looking at her with wild eyes and then behind her, this wasn't in her head she could see that he had seen it too.

"System override. Terminate game." Jeremy announced giving the anomaly a last glance before they were pulled from the game and he ripped their headsets off catching Alice as her knees buckled and she sobbed against his chest.

Glitchtrap looked up as the girl had cried out to terminate the game before looking back with an aura of feeling remarkably pissed off, it's movements swaggering more towards her with the same analysing expression it had before but this time flopping it's ears from side to side thinking deeply where he had seen those eyes before.

So deep and mesmerising the only thought which came into his head was a two worded apology which was directed at him he thought long and hard as to where he had heard such a phase before with matching hues. Perhaps a murder? Or something more dear, it certainly wasn't Elizabeth's voice but another ghost from his past.

Glitchtrap was making more pace towards the girl as she kept on trying to force close it down his arms extending forward to try to grab her and silence her by grabbing her mouth rather than her eyes this time. 

Glitchtrap finally reached her his eyes exploring her once more with something darker and twisted as if he was getting ready to make it's move it's form glitching as the game hiccuped making him lose his form in a few purple to green lines or appear another in frame suddenly sometimes even his form altering to Springtrap. 

Glitchtrap now knew the woman's name 'Alice Miller' which was alarmingly like the name he had chosen to go under as his pseudo Dave. He kept his unblinking gaze looming down at Alice only for him to be distracted by a familiar voice coming from the atmosphere; a southern drawl which he knew very well and another ghost from the past. 

Hearing his old business partner each through the room made him feel the need to search for him just like he did as Springtrap. His head searching form side to side his body keeping in a low motion; he was correct as always this was all Henrys work once more.

Glitchtrap hoped either that bastard was dead or close as he would love to have his hands around his throat watching him the life escape from his eyes just as he wanted that night he killed Clara. 

Glitchtrap clenched his huge hands but released his tight grip hearing another familiar name echo; Vanessa, Henry's deeply troubled girl he took under his wing during her fathers neglect, it must be fucked up for a child murderer to realise the unfairness of ones child. The one who's eyes resembled the girl before him; 'Sorry, Bonnie.' Repeating in his head over and over again, another one he couldn't save just like his Elizabeth and Micheal. 

Another presence was in the room and he was met with Jeremy; a man who often tested the game and one he enjoyed breaking the mind and toying with. One he had whispered and talked to in his more haunting form rather than Dave, he knew what he was but not who he was. As he locked contact with Jeremy he held out a hand as a reminder that they had unfinished business. 

Glitchtrap lunged for the pair of them but as his hands were about to trap the pair of them they had vanished back to reality leaving Glitchtrap out stretched on the floor where they formerly where. He rose up unnaturally his fist clenching feeling anger rise once more, he hated it when his target leaves him waiting; this time he had more answers and even more questions. 

-

Screams filled the air, children's screams. There was a panic in the diner like no one had ever witnessed in the tiny town before, something horrendous and the parents were running around trying to catch their children or calm them and get them out of the place as quickly as they could, others just stood slack jawed staring at the gruesome event that was taking place.

A gurgling cry of agony was coming from the stage of the Fazbear diner, a teenage boy hung at a horribly twisted and contorted angle his body straining and jerking about without any sort of intent as his head was laid siege to by a set of razor sharp metal teeth of the Fox pirate animatronic.

The animatronic juddered it's jaw stuck clamped down on Michael Afton's head unfruitfully trying to continue its show by snapping its jaw but the teeth were lodged deep within the skull and blood poured almost endlessles from the gaping wounds down into the teenagers eyes and making his scream through choking on his own blood gurgling and drowning.

Vanny was stood frozen right next to the stage, her sapphire eyes wide, a five year old child the closest witness to a horrific and grisly accident that had just occurred and was still occurring despite the parents and diner staff that were trying to prise the fox's jaw open. Another hysterical gurgled cry from Michael and Vanny fled dropping her rabbit and disappearing into the back of the diner.

It felt like hours to a child. The door to the store room had slammed shut and Vanny had cried and screamed banging on the door trying to get out but in all the commotion in the diner no one could hear her and she had shuffled around in darkness frightened and terrified of what was waiting in the pitch. Small hands reaching out pulled back as she felt soft fur like material on something like one of the Fredbear or Bonnie suits and she recoiled sniffling and backing up against the wall.

'Vanessa...'

"Hello?" The little girl heard something, like a whisper, it frightened her, something was in here with her, was it the boogeyman. Vanny shuffled into a corner as she heard the whisper again, Elizabeth had the flashlight so she had no protection, she put her hands over her ears but she could still hear it.

'Come with us.'

'Fucking Micheal' was the only few words rattling through Williams mind as he saw the vision of his son's head being locked within the loved fox animatronics jaws.

Micheal looked like him and had the same bloody attitude as him, he never listened and he had lost count at how many times he had to discipline the child about lingering close to the animatronic and sadistically he thought he deserved it for not listening to his warnings. He had conflicting thoughts, one was sincere worry for his son and the other was anger wanting to smart him again for doing something so idiotic. 

William felt Elizabeth grab onto his leg burying her head within the fabric and wetting it with tears as he kept a hand behind her head for comfort; it was quite the horrific scene seeing both the Afton and Emily family panic over the rebellious boy bleeding his insides out.

Not wanting to hear anymore of Elizabeth's constant crying he beckoned Clara forward to take the young girl from his hands and flee the scene as she didn't need to see any of this; this would be mentally scarring for anyone and he knew the business would have to be very lucky to not even shut down from this. 'Fucking Micheal' was repeated once more in his mind .

"For fucks sake Henry." William growled as he made his way up to the stage letting out a huge exaggerated sigh seeing the way Henry was doing a terrible job at being a technician.

"Get out of the fuckin' way will ya." He barked shoving Henry aside his burning hues looming down at his business partner as he focused closely on the way Foxy had latched its jaw onto his boys head for Christ sake the animatronic had a broken jaw and would have to be fixed again.

"He would be dead as hell if I allowed you to continue." Williams voice was dark gritting his teeth, this was like nothing he had done to kids in the past and the fact his own sons screams were satisfying to him almost like music was sickening enough. Blood didn't phase him neither did entrails and guts, everyone looked horrified but horribly he wasn't. 

William grabbed both sides of Foxy's jaws feeling the metal teeth cut at his own skin as as he continued to bend the mental to praise his own son from its jaws kicking the bastard Fox at it's chest he knew the spirit was doing this intentionally his green hues looking threateningly at the Foxy's. Before the jaw finally slacked and William reached out to keep his Son in place before laying him on the floor hearing sirens play through the pizzeria the stench of blood filling his nostrils.

Eventually all the chaos came to a halt as Micheal was lead to the Hospital with Clara at his side, William lingered with the rest of the family along with the Emily's before he noticed how Henry was looking frantically for Vanessa. 

'Shit.' William went pale, the back room was the only place left untouched and he knew what was behind there, the last thing he wanted was for Henry to find it. Excusing himself and telling both Clara and Henry to stay with Micheal with false urgency whilst he looked out for the missing girl he made himself back to the Pizzeria. 

William made his way through the place with large strides looking around if anyone was still lingering and there was nothing. Jingling his keys from his pocket and opening the door he peered but it was dark so he switched on the light inside only to get blinded by the sudden burst of light. Grabbing the door frame and blocking his eyes with his forearm he knew he had found her, the girl finally peered over the suit but then lowered back down so he squatted down to her height. 

"There's no boogey man here or any of that Mumbo jumbo it's only me." He reached out a hand ruffling the girls hair letting out an exaggerated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair feeling a wave of relief that he wasn't found out because of his sons idiotic mistake flopping down on the floor, that was close and yet the stress was raising at the possibility of his son being dead; he was hard on the boy but never wanted him actually dead. 

"Guess that's scary enough though, right?" His eyes flickered again to the vacant suit before standing back up. "Let's get you out of here." He scooped her up much like he did with Elizabeth and carried her giving the room one final look before locking the door behind them.

No one went in this room but him and he knew that would be the case since the police had searched the place already.

-

Alice took a large gasp full of air and her fingers pressed so hard into Jeremy's sides that he audibly wailed from the sheer force. God knows how long she had been out this time but the vivid nightmare of the bite of 83 coupled with what she had seen in the game made her reel to the side and throw up.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ali." Jeremy winced but he didn't let her go, he just waited and held her hair back.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologise, come on let's get you out of here." Jeremy interjected and helped to pick her up off the floor and stagger from the room.

Jeremy had never been to Alice's home before, she was a rather private person and insisted on that privacy being respected so Jeremy, even though he knew the address, had never visited before. Alice's apartment was within a rather strange complex not far from the studios, sectioned off and with a security guard at the gates, he gave Jeremy a dubious look but Alice okayed it and he was able to walk her to the door.

"A-are you sure you don't want to go to A and E? Alice you don't look well you need to get checked out something isn't right." Jeremy pressed as she let go of him and fumbled with a keycard which unlatched the door.

"I told you I'm fine." Alice lied, she felt completely out of it but her anxiety was calming knowing that everything in game had not been her imagination but she had to make sure.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Saw what?" Jeremy gave her a strained expression.

"The god damned fucking seven foot tall rabbit!"

"Alice I-"

"Didn't you?" Alice gripped onto Jeremys shoulders tightly looking at him wildly with desperation, there was a long pause, a painful silence.

"I didn't." Jeremy said with a finality and somber expression, "There was nothing there, it was just us."

"Don't lie to me!" Alice frustratedly shook the man before her and he just lowered his eyes.

"Ali you really need to go get check out, I'm worried about you, this has been going on for weeks. I don't think it's stress I think-"

"Bullshit!" Alice spat pushing him away with a betrayed look on her face, "That's fucking bullshit and you know it. Fuck you." Alice turned and went through the door slamming it behind her and leaving Jeremy stood on the step.

Jeremy was gritting his teeth and feeling like a piece of shit but it had to be done, he had to lie to her, it was part of the deal. 

Making his way back to the studio not far away he spent the entire walk telling himself that he was fucking it up, he should be consoling her and being the good boyfriend but apparently that was not the way to gain her affections? He didn't know what to believe but he was sure as hell mad and he was going to give that creepy rabbit a mouthful for putting her through all that.

Entering his office he closed the door and locked it booting up the game and entered the VR room. Unlike Alice, Jeremy was fast, fast at his work, fast at the games and even faster to take up what seemed like a good opportunity when he saw it.

"Hey!" Jeremy called out into the home screen loading room as he finally descended into its sickly colours and that awful out of tune music playing around that was supposed to be unsettling but he just found it annoying, "Hey! What the fuck was that? She's in pieces? Where are you!?"


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old Jeremy, guess he’s a least useful for something...

The game was booted up again and Glitchtrap was sat at the one of the tables in the main party room his legs apart and an elbow resting on the table as he leaned onto his hand feeling rather bored after something quite eventful happening earlier.

Glitchtrap ached for more entertainment but instead his mind was wrapped up thinking about what was occurring, who was Alice and what was Henry up to, how much further would he have to wait until he escaped this domain. There were so many questions unanswered but there was one which was echoing through his mind, the question of if he was the only standing animatronic from the fire. He secretly hoped that Elizabeth was still roaming, he unfortunately knew Micheal would be long gone given his condition.

Just as Glitchtrap thought hard about the next step for his motives one of his tickets for leaving called out for him in the darkness wanting more advice on his failing relationship. It was pretty fucked up knowing that you had to go to a virtual rabbit for dating advice but Glitchtrap didn't question it in fact he found it to be hilarious that he was so confused so to why it didn't work. He peered up and snapped his fingers to allow Jeremy to enter the part of the game he hid in quite frequently. 

Love was always an interesting concept, he had loved his wife and she had loved Henry and betrayed him, she had deserved her metal grave come tomb. He had also loved his daughter, his son and even in a sense the children he murdered and welcomed to the Afton family as they continued to haunt him. Love was a foundation so easily to twist and form into a calculated plan. 

"You know the deal. I am just a fragment of her imagination."Glitchtrap responded plainly his glowing hues boring into Jeremy as he leaned against his knitted hands looking at him with some interest now, if he continued this he would be able to break both minds. Jeremy was a desperate man, truly desperate to come to him for guidance almost constantly yet never questioned him until now. Of course confinement was what Alice needed right now but she wasn't going to get it as Jeremy was stupid enough to believe every word.

"That was the deal. Keep me secret and I'll get you the girl or else I'll do something you won't quite enjoy." He tilted his head resting his cheek on one of his hands letting out a sly grin before leaning back putting his arms behind his head as he rested his large feet on the table. Jeremy didn't know exactly who he was but he didn't care, even if he learnt eventually as that just added more to fear and with fear men become desperate, he knew this from personal experience after all.

"I have mentioned that I can override your mind and get what you want exactly but you keep me waitin'. Is there a reason for that?"

Jeremy saw him finally, that bastard hare, that Malhare, sat at one of the party tables with a shit eating grin like the first time he had ever encountered the anomaly. It had been a few weeks maybe more since he had found the Malhare in game, he hadn't been afraid of it, in fact he'd assumed it was another character to beat and had tried his hardest but it was to no avail.

Jeremy was here at Fazbear's for the money, he wasn't a fan of horror games and he only barely listened to the urban legends even though the rest of the team considered him the nerd of the group so he made up his own bullshit stories about Fazbear's to try and a spook them all.

"Fragment of her imagination?" Jeremy stomped over standing on the other side of the table, "Dude you're literally tipping her over the edge!" Jeremy had thought it was a good idea to listen to this thing in the first place, he didn't really have any friends and he'd kind of spilled his guts out to the thing about Alice one night when he was playing the game drunk and depressed.

Jeremy pulled a face when the rabbit leaned on the table and told him that if they didn't uphold the deal he would do something he didn't like, Jesus, god forbid this thing doesn't cause anymore issues to the game, he wasn't getting paid enough to stay late and miss his D and D campaigns anymore.

"Yeah about that." Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck thinking about the previous offer the Malhare had made him, he was starting to get impatient waiting for something to finally happen between him and Alice, "It's like...just gonna be a temporary thing? Maybe like a few hours or something?"

At this point Jeremy was getting desperate, ever since Alice had walked in to take over the team in Henry's absence he'd just been head over heels in love with her, he'd never had a girlfriend before but he could tell this was the real deal and after a lot of persuading which was obviously just her being coy she'd agreed to go on a couple of dates with him and obviously now they were a thing.

Glitchtrap didn't feel sympathetic for Jeremy he was pathetic and almost laughable how he had to even state it was pushing Alice over the edge, of course it was, that was the plan he was just a play piece when it came to the grand scheme of things. Jeremy was nothing but an irritable bastard who believes himself to be magnificent when he was merely tolerated for the sake of Glitchtrap ideals succeeding, as soon as Glitchtrap heard Jeremy's drunken rants he knew that would be his target, granted some modifications were needed if his body did eventually became his vessel. 

Much like he did as Springtrap he watched from the shadows before even becoming noticeable manifesting hearing every conversation, scanning their thoughts and desires this couldn't be any easier. He had a vessel but also a potential follower both misguided by the concept of love and the whole idea behind it made him even more eager. 

Glitchtrap leaned in closer placing his hands on the table as Jeremy was about to mention the deal again, a gleam in his eyes that this may very well be finally occurring. He had to conceal the temptation of wanting to keep this permanent only small 'Bunny hops' were needed as he wanted to keep on Jeremy's good side as he could easily shut down the game no matter how dim witted he was.

"It is only temporary." Glitchtrap kept his gaze on the boy, Jeremy was scatter brained and often forgot the date, he grinned wider, the only way he can pass the system was via VR and as far as he knew most came back here instead of returning home with a personalised headset.

"Only until I am satisfied and when I'm satisfied so will you be." He held out a hand lazily before withdrawing it with a slight tilt of his head. "It may be an hour maybe longer but you have my word as soon as this headset is returned on your head you'll gain passage once again." He looked at Jeremy once more with keen interest. "Believe me you'll need this, see it as a simple apology since you wasn't so satisfied with the result you received before."

This was a big leap, like a really big one but then what other choice did Jeremy have left, Alice had slammed the door in his face and it was likely this was going to end up on the rocks if he didn't move quickly, he couldn't loose this opportunity, he had decided.

The rabbit was leaning on the table grinning at him, he'd never had any reason to mistrust it and after all this would maybe be pretty cool, swapping places with a VR character, wasn't that what he had always dreamed about? Sure this was really weird and he questioned his own sanity but something in the rabbits voice was compelling and assuring, he knew that it would be able to help.

"Okay deal, few hours and then back in the headset." Jeremy said with a finality as he watched the rabbit, it's interest suddenly more piqued, "You'll fix things with Alice wont you? She...well she slammed the door in my face I think I really upset her. If you see her just I don't know try not to screw it up? I've worked really hard to even date her and it's just turning to shit."

Jeremy took a seat at the table and clasped his hands looking across from the other, it didn't look too creepy up close he guessed, in fact the thing looked pretty badly put together for the VR, was it meant to look that badly stitched? God he wished he could at least get one look at the other person sharing the game hiding under that suit.

Oh Jeremy was a delight when it came to his plans never questioning why a large rabbit wanted assistance in a virtual game, never questioning anything but dumb enough to see this as something he would relive in dream. This Wasn't a dream but a beginning of his nightmare, his own personal hell. The foolish boy didn't know once he entered the plane he was currently on the Animatronics would be liable to kill him and his consciousness would be lost for good, and ol' Glitchy would have his body and soul to play with for as long as he so wished to.

"You have my word." Glitchtrap responded his eyes boring onto the other, people could desire anything but this virgin nerd was focused on a night of passion from a girl he gained interest with almost immediately, it was painful that his life led up to assisting a horny young adult but amusing to say the least. "Couples argue all the time it was only a matter of time before she snapped but you should be thankful I'm here." Glitchtrap signaled to himself letting out a slight strained laugh. 

As Jeremy sat down Glitchtrap knew he sealed the deal and he got up slowly until he was looming over the boy. "Just a tip, don't pick a fight with old Springy back there I altered the coding a gift from me and you." If any of the animatronics was going to scathe his body in VR it would be his counterpart who's code was now altered so it wasn't laughable to his memory but now with his killer instinct and calculation. Glitchtrap widened his arms then propped his arms on the table glancing at Jeremy again.

"Also never be afraid to mention William Afton, people don't care for this game, they want to know the truth not brushed off and made suitable for children." He gave Jeremy a stern look.

"Got it." Before he even answered Glitchtrap responded with a sing song "Good, good." Widening his arms before placing his hands on Jeremy's shoulders his eyes flashing from Purple, Green to Purple his eyes turning in his head in a hypnotic swirl the background also matching the pattern; Green, purple then black. 

-

'Jeremy' removed the headset and looked at his hands instead of his former fabricated hands were warm flesh. Everything seemed alien being back to the living without a Springlock grave or fabric covering his hands, he hadn't expected for Jeremy to be so giving when it came to his body and consciousness, he couldn't help but laugh this was all too easy almost like luring the children to the graves so naive and never questioning his motive. Jeremy now William made his way to the main computer his keen eyes looking through each of the codes embedded in the text and toying with it to make Glitchtrap even more physical in that plain of reality. 

Footsteps were heard and he peered up hearing someone to move out of the studio, it was the weekend after all, seems that clever Jeremy hadn't remembered the date and played directly in his trap, a couple of hours will become two full days. 

William looked deeper in Jeremy's memories which were still intact and took note of the whereabouts of Alice, something triggered in his mind and he knew the location almost immediately. It looked hauntingly familiar but different at the same time as if the ghost of his memory had been altered into something more modern, he knew this wasn't a trick of the mind his mind was brilliant and it was still drawing lines.

When he went outside it was almost as if he was re-enacting his previous life and everything seemed to have merged with his own memory, looking around with interest he made it to the house he had seen from Jeremy's memory. The aura of the place was like returning to something unfinished, his eyes focused on it for a long time before seeing the guarded doors, a tad too extensive if you asked him? Something was hidden here and it linked massively with another ghost from his past. He buzzed the door wanting to receive attention getting ready for a speech to gain access, depending on how much Jeremy fucked up. Of course women like the cheesy shit like flowers and what they deem affectionate but he was more focused on self discovery.

"Hello Alice." There was a pause an unnecessarily long pause his eyes scanning the keypad, was this thing even working? And from the blinking red light he knew this was recording and feedback.

"I know you're probably pis-" he paused correcting himself, he knew Americans didn't use British vocabulary and that was going to be challenging enough though thankfully with his years of experience when it came to acting it won't be too difficult.

"-Angry at me and that's totally valid I admit I wasn't that fair on you. What I stated was partly correct I saw the glitch happening but there was no rabbit but when it comes to art sometimes people perceive things differently. I saw a simple glitch, you saw a rabbit both different but likely depending as our minds differ. During the time away I checked the game, the coding and everything really." William despised acting like this fool and knew he was probably giving him more intelligence than he actually had. "I want to make it up to ya."

The apartment in the grandiose building was deathly silent apart from the odd sniffle from Alice who had calmed down and was sat on her bed shuffled up against the pillows and headboard looking at the paisley pattern of the duvet her expression devoid of any anger now. Alice had slammed the door on Jeremy and shut herself off in the apartment cursing him, how he was such an asshole for lying to her about what they had both most definitely seen but after some time she had fallen into questioning her own sanity again.

Maybe Jeremy was right... she'd spent long enough thinking about it now whilst she had been sat with her own thoughts, she would call the doctors on Monday and organise to see them about something, anything, would they find something wrong with her? In her brain? Like a tumour or the early stages of dementia. The thought of it always set her with unease, ]Alice had suffered a bad car accident a year or so ago which had left a lot of gaps in her long term memory, Henry had been incredible understanding and as his personal assistant he had given her a lot of support and even let her live here with him until he had died earlier this year and she had been left with no memory and no mentor.

The intercom to the apartment buzzed and Alice looked up relaxing her legs over the edge of the bed and listening carefully, it surely couldn't be- Yes, it was Jeremy and he had come back. Alice felt a little relief hearing his voice, she hadn't meant to snap at him like that, she'd never spoken to anyone like that but she had been frightened and in a hysterical state at the time. Listening as Jeremy babbled on in that way that he did she felt a sudden surge and stood up from the bed as he confirmed he had actually seen something, even if it wasn't the rabbit he was right, it might be something to do with her perception of the game? Maybe? She didn't know but she felt overwhelmingly happy it wasn't all in her head.

Alice walked over to the intercom and her fingers over the release button, she was hesitant to let anyone in here, walking her to the door when she was unable to was one thing and she felt bad enough for letting him know where she lived but actually letting him was another matter. One of the stipulations to living in the building alongside Henry were a set of rules that she had to adhere to, she was never allowed to enter Henry's workspace which were in the lower levels of the building, she was not allowed visitors and under no circumstances should she ever let anyone in. Henry was dead, the rules were all but null and void weren't they? Alice pressed the intercom.

"Follow the stairs up to the second floor, there's only one door." Alice's voice sounded through the intercom to the front gates which could be overheard by the security guards and though they looked at each other with caution they pressed the gate release and there was a buzz before one of them automatically opened to let Jeremy through.

Alice unlocked her apartment door with the key code and went and sat on the couch shuffling into the corner of it much like she did on her bed and pulled on of the pillows onto her lap waiting for her first ever visitor in this cold and empty cavernous building where she lived isolated.

William smirked as he received an answer with specific instructions to follow coupled with the large, unnecessary door swinging open to give him access to proceed further. It seems that Alice wasn't questioning his appearance and this was proving to be incredibly easy but he wasn't going to let his guard down just yet he learnt that mistake thirty years ago.

William proceeded to go forward trying to find why this seemed eerily familiar and there was an uneasy aura surrounding this area as if he was being watched. The feeling of unfinished business was still lingering and he wondered why was that the case something in his mind was clicking but with the contrast of Jeremy's memories merging with his own it was proving difficult to decipher but certainly something to piece together as he continued to analyse the surroundings.

William followed Alice's instructions his eyes lingering on other parts of the house sometimes for longer than a second, he doesn't remember the interior completely as everything was altered to fit with the modern world, the exterior was something he would have to explore another time hopefully without guards sniffing his trails as the last thing he wanted was police suspicion again as they were relentless when it came to their approach.

William opened the door slowly peering around the frame seeing the familiar shape of the girl hunched over on the sofa she seems to have been crying from the smudged makeup and the way she held the pillow so tightly, Alice looked relieved to see him but he knew it wasn't him but rather Jeremy the thought of acting like that dickhead was a massive thorn on his side.

Given the fact he didn't know much about the girl despite their brief meetings and Jeremy's drunken rambling he didn't know how to approach the subject nor even how close the pair were, as Jeremy seemed highly interested Alice? Not so much, this was quite the predicament and not one he greatly enjoyed either given the situation that he was in an alien world different to what he saw when he was living. He simply proceeded to move closer to the sofa taking a space next to her a hand stretching out and grasping her shoulder as he mustered a sympathetic look. 

"Ya know I hate seeing you all upset." He said as if it was a matter of fact the touch warming his hands lingering the touch and pressing down rather too tightly, the experience of feeling something physical once more after what had been thirty years maybe even more he had lost track of time was odd but welcoming.

"Where's that smug look of yours and that fearless nature. Hmm?" William let out a grin leaning a tad too close as he never knew much about personal space nor didn't know jackshit about this girl but if his good old friend Jeremy was head over heels for her it must be for a damn good reason. 

Alice waited a little anxiously on the couch for Jeremy to appear, maybe she should have gone to greet him just in case he started snooping around the lower levels but that was impossible, only she had access in emergencies, Henry had given her the codes which she had memorised and her alone. Eventually the door opened and she saw Jeremy look round the frame cautiously until he spotted her, she mustered as welcoming as a smile as she could but it was strange to have someone in here, she was used to being alone.

"I'm fine." Alice muttered again as Jeremy sat down next to her, she always said that, it was an old habit, something from her childhood. Things were always just fine even when they weren't.

Jeremy's hand slid onto her shoulder and she felt an odd mixture of emotions at the touch, she liked Jeremy don't get her wrong but things felt a little forced between them, she had agreed to see him out of work due to loneliness but she didn't know if she actually liked him that way, it was however a little too late as Jeremy had announced they were a couple to the team so she would see how this went...how were relationships supposed to go? She'd never had one.

"Little hard to be smug and fearless when you nearly got..." Electrocuted? Glitched? Erased? Killed? What would happen if one of the animatronics in game managed to catch you for real.

"Least I know I'm not actually going crazy." Alice laughed it off, "You saw a glitch, I saw a seven foot tall rabbit." Alice knew that the rabbit was familiar somehow, it couldn't just be a rogue bit of code, its design was too specific, "What do you think it is? How long have you been seeing it?"

Yes, you are going crazy William wanted to respond with. With each lie or blunt statement the madness had already taken ahold of her she may have a false sense of security thinking they had seen the same things as their mind interpret things differently but he wasn't going to allow Jeremy to mention the glitch nor him that massively as he can easily threaten him considering he can gain access to his body now; a deal was a deal at the end of the day and Jeremy didn't read the smaller print once it's been made he can override his mind even without his permission.

Though he would rather have his own form and he would have to work quickly, if only he had access to his old robotics and technology he would've gone there rather than doing Jeremy's personal business but a deal was a deal, even though he may of lost his trust slightly by gaining a weekend rather than hours he knew that would be forgotten once Jeremy knew he gained the heart of his unfortunate victim when it came to romance. 

"Yeah no kidding what was your favourite book, Alice in wonderland or somethin'?" William jested bluntly with his humour everyone knew the story behind that book he often read it to both Elizabeth and Vanessa during the night due to his fondness for rabbits and their interest in doing voices of each character in the book.

William knew how games worked and knew how code can sometimes be unhidden to cause an explainable glitch especially when he focused more heavily on the fact Alice mentioned the elaborate design, if William didn't know any better she wasn't in charge of the research sector of the gaming development team.

"Like most games they wanted to implement a final boss, it's always a core element when it comes to any genre. That bunny friend you keep seeing may be the unused boss." He shrugged putting his hands at each side of the sofa leaning back, there was always something so comforting feeling our body once more but Christ he wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"I guess I've been seein' it only today. I had to shut it down as I didn't want our hard work to combust." He let out a nervous fake laugh Jeremy was quite the boring soul more interested in nerdy pursuits much like most of the kids which visited his pizzeria, he never had time for them as they were classed as losers among their peers. Alice was either feeling rather sorry for him as no way this guy did this by personality and looks alone.

Alice ignored Jeremy when he mentioned the infamous book she had been named after, that book had been the bane of her existence and more often than not she was asked if she was chasing the white rabbit when she went into detail about her 'flights of fancy' as they called them, hardly, she just had a good imagination and hyper intelligence.

As Jeremy explained what he thought the rabbit was Alice just listened and selected parts of the monotonous conversation that seemed important, so Jeremy seemed to think that the glitch was an unused element in the code, that made sense but still there had only been a small team working on it so far and no one had mentioned anything about additional characters.

"If it is a 'final boss' then its too aggressive even from the level of horror games. We're aiming this at children and its supposed to promote Fazbear. Henry wanted to bring people back to us not drive them away, there's already too much talk about what's supposed to have happened in the past, we're supposed to be undoing mistakes not creating them." It came out more of a speech that she had originally intended, she sounded like Henry, the way he used to talk to her about all this and how passionate he got about it, she was only reiterating him.

Alice missed Henry, he had been there for her when she had nothing.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." Alice looked over to Jeremy with her sapphire eyes feeling awkward, she was just carrying a lot in her mind.

William curled his lip hearing the whole premise of the game how they wanted to deem it suitable for children and promoting the restaurants. Years ago he would've been all for this not wanting the restaurant to close down adamant to keep connected to the past and the children he murdered for his own sickening thrills but now he was tired.

Thirty years of solidarity was enough to make a man think long and hard, he wanted the whole place to burn to the ground though with word play it came harshly true it did burn to the ground. Now there was this modern construct of the whole thing orchestrated by Henry and if his designs from the pizzeria labyrinth he constructed was anything to go by it was a failing business before it even started.

Henry was planning something big and he wanted to know what exactly he had been blinded to by his old friends motives since he was damned in an endless loop which was his own personal hell; she even sounded like him, what exactly was their bond? It seemed more affectionate than anything professional and if the guards at the door was something to go by there was a high level of security. 

Something clicked in his mind, the familiarity of this place was starting to form pieces together and if this was the place he thought it was, it survived and even more so they were above the former sister location and his workshop. He looked for clues around the room to further his knowledge of the whereabouts but nothing the house was incredibly minimalistic with no signs of personalisation or anything to go off from.

"I know I'm being direct with this question." He had to take a risk as he needed to learn and know if his gut instincts were correct, he never doubted himself as he was always right but there was precaution to be made if Henry was alive. "I know you enjoy keepin' your life and all that crap private." He kept on trailing off as more thoughts and conclusions came to mind. "This place was Henry's wasn't it? The pair of you were close so I'm assumin." The question he's wanted to ask for a long time, Henry, where was he and what link did he exactly have with the pair of them; more importantly what was his motive. He wanted to search more of the place.

There was bit of a long silence between them and she felt guilty about ranting but eventually Jeremy broke the silence and posed the poignant question that she knew was going to come some day, she would never have been able to talk about it before but now that Henry was gone what did it matter.

"I was Henry's personal assistant, that's common knowledge." Alice looked away and at the only single photograph she had in the huge apartment which sat on the mantle on a desk just in the adjoining room of herself and an older man perhaps in his late sixties with thick grey mottled shoulder length hair, matching scruffy beard and deep blue eyes through thick horn rimmed glasses.

"There was more to it though." Alice took a breath and gathered her thoughts, "I was involved in a really bad accident last year, from what Henry told me I was comatose for a few months, this was before you came to work at the studio." She added feeling the need to clarify, "When I came round I had a lot of gaps in my memory, everything from my teen years right up to now was just a mess. It still is." Alice had learned to live with it but trying to explain to someone was hard when you weren't used to talking.

"Henry told me that he would help me as much as he could, he knew about my past. Apparently I don't have any living family left, that's one of the reasons I got the job in the first place, he had kids once but something happened to them...I guess he kind of saw me like a daughter." Alice's eyes looked over to Jeremy who looked like he was judging and she flushed a bit, "It was nothing like that! We didn't share an apartment, mine is separate to his on the lower levels." Alice paused not really knowing what else to say, "He just left this place to me I guess... his death was pretty sudden, you met him, you know what he was like...kind of all over. I don't think he wrote a will, I know I'm waiting on probate about the whole thing.

"Alice felt like she'd talked too much, was she offloading now, she decided it was best to see what Jeremy had to say about it all now.

So from what William had gathered was that Henry was a mentor to her at some point and it's why she quickly gained the lead when it came to game development but yet she didn't mention what exactly happened to him, he thought he would sound incredibly idiotic as Jeremy asking what had occurred to him considering it seemed to be common knowledge.

William's eyes followed Alice's as she looked towards a photograph on the mantle piece, so there was photographic evidence after all it gained interest from him almost immediately seeing the older version of his former friend beside her, he looked the same probably even slightly healthier looking but he knew the reasoning behind that, Henry had reached closure of what had happened and this was probably taken after the Afton family's fiery tomb.

There were gaps in her story something didn't quite seem right, something unsettled him that he somehow conveniently came across this girl with no family taking her in as her own even being involved in an incident together at some-point but what accident? And why would Henry gain interest by someone who had no significance. Then a smirk tugged on his mouth and he cocked a brow, was this Henry's new lass? A plaything to pass time but that was shot down as Alice had to clarify that wasn't the case, he wouldn't entirely blame Henry if that was the case.

"Can you enter the lower parts?" William imagined if this was a rebuild of the burning house there would be section dedicated to electronics and other robotic experiments and even more noticeably sister location would still be intact.

Sister location, a former death trap created by William for his murders and inhuman experiments but also the private tomb of some of the Afton family.William didn't care much for the fate of Clara but he did care for the other two if there was a slight possibility that Elizabeth was still alive she would've found refuge in a place so familiar to her.

Then came the answer, what had happened to Henry, Henry was dead but suddenly. William wished the bastard was still alive as he he wanted his hands around his neck but seems that nature did it before he could have chance.

"It ain't like Henry not to write a final will and testament." Henry could talk, a lot, like a fuck ton. Granted very boringly too, William knew this from his horrid and rash looking character designs and voice lines. This wasn't quite like him and he wasn't going to push out the eventuality that he may be still alive and kicking around somewhere.

"Has it got any of his old gadgets layin' around somewhere?"

Alice glanced over to Jeremy, was he smirking at her, why was he smirking at her...did he find all this funny or something, no she was just being paranoid things had been really rough the past week and tonight had just put the proverbial tin hat on it all. 

Jeremy started to speak and her eyes focused as he asked whether she had access to the other parts of the house, yes she did have access but why would Jeremy care about that? The rest of the building was off limits and she didn't know what sort of security he had set up within his own private living quarters, he liked to tinker with old junk and god forbid animatronics.

"I do but we can't go in there." Alice brusquely smoothed over the conversation and got to her feet walking in the direction of the small kitchenette at the side of the living room, the layout of the apartment was all on one floor and all the living areas including the bedroom could be seen from the wide sofa

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" Alice opened the cupboards trying to find whatever she could, she never had guests and when Henry used to visit he only drank coffee, strong and black without any sugar, "I think I might have some tea? I don't know."

What did Jeremy like? Alice had only seen rubbish littering his desk, junk food boxes and snack wrapper, empty cans, she never paid much attention she just saw it as a disgusting mess, she wondered if he lived like that at home, disgusting.

"Oh wait, I think I could cook something," Alice opened the fridge, nothing there, then the freezer, there was a small box and she pulled it out with a bit of scrape and rubbed the ice off the top, "We can ice cream-"

There was a loud pitched wail in her ears and she dropped the ice cream on the floor clutching her head, she might have been screaming in agony but she couldn't hear it over the squealing and then darkness engulfed her.


	7. Intrusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback, Elizabeth’s death.  
> Jeremy makes himself a little too comfortable...

The house was full of strangers mixed with familiar faces, everyone draped in black and speaking in low hushed tones as the little girl darted in between the huddles of people trying to get across her house without being bashed and bumped into, no one ever noticed her especially today but today she didn't care, she wanted today to go away and never come back.

There had been an accident, an awful tragedy, Elizabeth the little red haired girl with the bright green eyes and beautiful smile, the little girl that all the townfolk loved and adored was dead.

Vanessa was trying to find her father or William, even Michael or Clara would make her feel more at ease right now in this sea of faces that were all above her and deep in their conversations. What was a little girl to do on her own at a wake, there were no other children here, she was completely alone now that Elizabeth was gone. 

Vanessa couldn't find anyone and then as usual her eyes began to tear up, she'd gained the horrible nickname at school of 'crybaby' and she was picked on and bullied but no one knew

"Boo!" A voice made the sudden jump as loud as he could and Vanessa wheeled round to see Michael and she thumped him in the arm.

"Stop it!" Vanessa wanted to hit him again, Michael was horrible, he was always picking on her, she was bullied at school and when she got home she was bullied at home.

"What you gonna do, go cry to you dad." Michael teased in a condescending voice and Vanessa clenched the hem of her black dress with her fists and squeezed them hard as her lip quivered. "Your dad doesn't love you." Michael continued fuelled by his jealousy.

This day was long and each passing moment felt like it was dragging severely. The gloomy atmosphere wasn't one he expected to go through this early in his life, a death of a child wasn't particularly anything what William wanted despite how he did it on the daily but this was different, this was has own beautiful precious Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was a bright young girl with so much going for her and William adored her dearly even to the point he depicted the concept of his latest animatronic after her. Bright eyes and red pigtails with a fondness for music, balloons and ice creams but with a darker twist, it was his killing machine to lure children and he told Henry to fit in facial recognition for this to happen but it never did.

Elizabeth dying by one of his own creations must be karma, he always had time for his little girl playing with her but with the project and the due date coming quickly he spent most of his time on Circus baby instead always hard at work tinkering. 

His daughter had begged to see her every day to the point she had gotten jealous and rebelled against his wishes coming close to his creation the day it was supposed to open. All he could remember was the deafening noise, the crunching and the blood spill the screaming for wanting her daddy and him desperately calling her name. 

She was gone. 

William was no longer looking at the bright eyed girl looking at him with fondness but an emotionless robot with a permanent smile with a sickening mirror image of his girl. Since the whole incident he'd been keeping the conversations with Henry short and straight to the point with his late night working, he noticed how Henry seems to have gotten to know his wife a tad more, his wife wouldn't even talk to him blaming the death on him. Perhaps that was the case.

Elizabeth may be gone but she was still here; he heard her calls late at night when doing his checks on his creations. Elizabeth much like the other children still lived on but even so guilt clung to him, overwhelming him unlike the insignificant he had brutally slaughtered.

William didn't talk to many people at the funeral mostly keeping to himself looking out the window; he wasn't one to drink or partake in smoking anything associated with social pleasures just wasn't appealing enough for him. He needed time to mourn after being questioned none stop about it but it seemed odd considering she was alive just not how he wanted it to be.

Noise erupted through his thoughts, even though it was small noise compared to the jabbering of other social circles his eyes locked directly onto Micheal from afar; the remaining Afton kid, he wasn't one to uphold his legacy or inherit his business William simply wouldn't allow it. Bloody Micheal won't even behave at his own damn sisters funeral.

William got up from the chair and made his way forward hearing the end of the conversation, he would easily strike Micheal for his horrid behaviour but he couldn't given the circumstances. A thought echoed through his mind that it should've been Micheal and not Elizabeth today but that was a unfair thought to have even for him.

"That is enough Micheal." William loomed down at the pair of them his green hues not burning for once but instead they seemed deprived of colour and tired the eye bags were enough evidence to show his restless nights.

"Your sister is dead and all you care about is beating up little girls." Williams face twisted into a grin standing beside Vannessa who he looked down briefly at before moving a stern gaze back at Micheal folding his arms together. "You were a bloody mistake Micheal."

Vanessa's lip is still quivering as Michael continues a set of insults, each one nastier than the last and none of the adults around are any the wiser to it, they might as well be in the room alone they way things are going.

Ever since the accident Michael suffered he's been acting more erratic and even though it's been a couple of years since it happened he hasn't matured much at all, the surgery has removed part of his frontal lobe and at night she can hear him in the other room taking to himself.

Vanessa is about run away when she hears William's voice behind her scolding the boy like he does more and more often these days, Michael is always making him angry and Vanessa knows better than to make William angry, she loves him but she's frightened when he raises his voice. Right now though she isn't frightened and she turns grabbing onto his leg and crying into the fabric of his black suit trousers, she can't see Michael anymore but she knows he will probably run off and hide like he always does.

Vanessa's crying starts to make people turn and look at the situation, Michael runs away like she predicted and William can feel everyone staring trying to figure out what's going on, it feels like all eyes on them is becoming too much and she feels her feet lifted off the floor and she's carried off into another room where he kicks the door shut on the crowds and sets her down on the table edge.

Vanessa has her hands in her lap and she's looking down at the kitchen floor trying to stop herself from crying, Clara always tells her off for crying, so does Henry but William hasn't yet...is he going to tell her off too?

William couldn't stand anymore attention being placed upon them hearing Vanessas cries coupled with the eyes of the guest lingering on him was enough for him to instantly pick her up and go into a quieter space alone. He wasn't one for social gatherings especially when it was something he hadn't gotten to grips with, time along was needed. 

Most would look at William and think the opposite; see him as a social type considering how he acted as Springbonnie making those cheer and often greeting everyone but that was a guise aside from his job he kept mostly to himself only talking to his technology with fondness sometimes quite hysterically to his own suit.

Vanessa's cries were setting him on edge as he placed her down on the table he put a hand over his head leaning on the fridge at the opposite side; cries which resembled Elizabeth echoing again and again they were likeminded and kept close together, they had a close friendship after all.

Williams hands lingered on the kitchen utensil drawer the slight clattering of metal echoing through the empty kitchen the thoughts of murdering Henry's daughter to avenge his own was going through his mind; this was Henry's fault and if he had added face recognition on the Funtimes this wouldn't be an issue. There was no blade nor anything; all the butcher knives have been removed and he angrily closed the drawers slamming it.

"Fuck sake." William rested his elbows on the kitchen table running his hands through his hair, his widened eyes lingering on the kitchen tiles if he could he would've killed her, he swore he could've killed her.

Every noise and eyes lingering on him was overwhelming as if he was going to get called out for his actions at any given time. He started to laugh to himself first a low grumble but turned into loud hysterical laughter as he threw his head back his back landing on the fridge as he used the wall to balance himself.

"You're lucky, you're very lucky kid you could've been with your siblings tonight."

Vanessa peeked up at William he was just across from her leaning on the fridge which were littered with a mixture of drawings, report cards and photos but William was making them crunch against his back and when he looked up she looked away again.

There was a shifting of metal as one of the drawers were pulled open but she dared not look up, something was telling her that whatever was happening in the kitchen right now with William she had to shut her eyes tight and not look.

'Come find me Vanny.'

Vanny shifted on the table putting her hands over her ears, the whispers calling again but this time something was different, it wasn't the same voices she heard usually late at night, it was familiar and she knew it instantly, Lizzy?

Vanessa jolted as she heard William swear loudly making her sapphire eyes pop open and catch sight of him leaning on the table, she held her breath, she'd never seen him like this, was this the way parents acted when their kids went away...her dad had never acted like this.

As soon as William moved suddenly and stared laughing maniacally she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry and started to do a mixture of the two, an uncertain and terrified smile on her face as William mentioned she was lucky and she could have been with her sister and Elizabeth.

"Then at least I wouldn't be alone!" Vanessa cried out jumping off the table and staring up at him with the first bit of defiance she had ever shown in her life to anyone let alone William, "I don't want to be here." Vanny pulled on her skirt and made a few choked sobs before she ran over and took hold of him yet again, throwing her arms around how neck and sobbing into how dark shirt, she hated him so much but she loved him more than anyone in this house.

-

Alice could still hear the slight high pitch of the ringing in her ears as she sat up and realised that she was in bed. God, another dream and now she was certain almost sure that she was dreaming about the Emily and Afton families. Henry has never said much about his old life but she knew the stories and she certainly had heard of the infamous William Afton even though Henry was trying to eradicate anything to do with his old business partner, apparently for legal reasons.

Alice felt a cold chill run down her spine, she hadn't been alone, where was Jeremy? She looked around and she was still pretty much clothed, well if you called being in your vest and underwear, sick pervert what the fuck. Having no time she grabbed a hoodie and began to search the apartment, there was no sign of him, had he left? Oh god no.

William noticed the way Alice blacked out and was quick to put it in his favour, he knew this was a common occurrence as it actually happened when she was testing the VR one day. Moving her as quickly as he could to her bed he laid her down; if this was his actual body he would've done it a lot more quickly and smoothly but this wasn't the case Jeremy's body structure and diet was hideous and not suitable for what he was capable of doing, and the urgency for a new body kept on raising even more. 

William needed answers and with answers he would find the workshop with every tool and circuit board he could start construction, he had built hyper realistic bodies before but never had he thought he would be doing it with his own consciousness.

William could've easily just placed her on the bed and do nothing about it, but curiosity was something William had and he wanted to know what was so special about this girl. He climbed back on the bed his eyes lingering on her face then filtering down the rest of her body her expression twisted with every moment during her blackout. He pondered about the dreams she was having and how much time he had.

William began to slip off her clothing his eyes keeping narrowed as he removed each article other than her vest and her underwear letting out a slight whistle. It had been thirty years perhaps more? He lost count, having physical touch return made him wish to drag his hands against her flesh but instead he got up and focused on what he had to do. 

Steadily William climbed down the stairs until he reached the door of Henry's apartment as much as he wanted to slam the door down or find a nearby axe to dismantle it he didn't know how much time he had or how alert the security was around here. He would have to calculate it rather than being awfully rash.

Rushing out of the apartment Vanessa quickly made her way down the sets of stairs and her eyes caught him, pressed against the door to Henry's apartment...listening?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alice announced looking murderous at the man.

William pressed his ear against the door trying to look through the apartments key hole but it was blocked intentionally. He heard some slight ambiance but not enough for him to know someone was there, there was no breathing or anything. He heard a sudden voice and he banged his head against the door in surprise.

"Shit!" He yelled holding onto his head seeing Alice stood by him with a dangerous look on her face his eyes switching to her with a look of pure annoyance, he didn't particularly enjoy someone sneaking up to him especially since he was awfully alert to noises given his past. 

"If you want to know I heard a bloody noise and thought to check it out." He grinned at her briefly his eyes scanning her again from head to toe. "So how was your sleep sleepin' beauty?"

Alice nearly laughed as she spooked Jeremy and he banged his head cursing to himself, nosy bastard he deserved that. As he began to ramble on about how he thought he had heard a 'bloody noise' and then questioned 'how was your sleep sleepin' beauty' she became aware of something she'd been noticing over the course of the night. His change in American accent dropping letters, it was completely out of character for him.

"This place has a lot of weird noises." Alice cut the silence, "You get used to them after a while and don't question it." Alice stared him down, still trying to place what was off with him but she became suddenly aware of how his eyes were focused, half lidded and trailing across her body. Subconsciously her hands pulled at the hem of the hoodie and she felt her face heat at being looked on so crudely before she realised this was fucking Jeremy and the man had about as much charisma as a teaspoon.

"It's too later to turf you out." Alice grumbled turning towards the stairs, "I suppose you'll have to stay...just in case I black out again." She began to make her way up the stairs looking over her shoulder suspiciously, "Don't bullshit around Jeremy I know you wanted to got in there, I'm not a half brained moron."

Back in the apartment Alice shut the door and pulled the blinds to, it was past twelve now, she usually got up around 6am on the dot and she was usually asleep by midnight, like clockwork she always went out like a light between those hours, it had always been like this and now her schedule was off.

"You can sleep here." Alice gestured time the couch, "I'll go get you some blankets." The last think she wanted was for Jeremy to get the wrong idea, after finding herself half clothed she was just about ready to call it quits with this pervert, she thought she knew geeky shy little Jeremy but clearly not.

"Stay here." Alice ordered staring him down with her later vivid blue hues before she walked off into the bedroom and opened the big walk in wardrobe looking for fresh sheets.

This place was infamous for strange noises as blunt as Alice's answer was and it made William wonder what exactly were these odd noises and why didn't she even question or check out what was going on in Henry's apartment and more importantly did she even enter the apartment after his supposed death? 

William knew he would have to question her later but maybe not today as he didn't want her to focus solely as to why he was so fixated on discovering what Henry has been up to, as fuck knows what she wasn't telling him it was evident that both Jeremy and Alice were on different worlds when it came to each other. The only time she ever blushed was his direct nature and Jeremy didn't have any confidence nor anything.

William was quick to note this girl wasn't absentminded what so ever which made him realise why he was quite fond of her company during their brief moment in VR. He was always quick to get along with those he deemed as intelligent as before he used to lock himself away in the shadows avoiding any social gatherings but that didn't mean he enjoyed being alone.

It was odd being in the physical world and as William was lead into his apartment he had a sudden realisation of how exhaustion felt like once more, but as he yawned and stretched out his back hearing that Alice wasn't going to just throw him out made his gaze shift to her rather quickly with interest. It would be a shame if he did this before Jeremy but then came the crushing reality of the sofa making his eye twitch. He didn't wish for the first night to be suffering with back pains.

"Hold on a damn second." William barked looking rather offended seeing the lumpy sofa he was gestured to curling his lip, if this night was going to lead to him resting on the sofa he would rather be in the virtual world where he didn't feel the need to sleep.

"I truly do appreciate the offer missy." He gave her a grin from afar seeing her search for another pair of sheets he made his way closer halting at the door frame and leaning against it just like Dave did. "But that ain't going to be good for my old back."

Alice was still trying to find the spare bedding, something she wasn't really bothered about because after all that junk food that Jeremy ate god knows what kind of stink he could cook up whilst she was sleep. God, when was she even dating him in the first place, was she really that lonely? No, it had to be pity, she felt sorry for him...then again she wasn't that much of a better person she guessed thinking of her lack of relationships, all accounting to zero.

"Jeremy!" Alice jumped as her colleague appeared in the doorway of the closet looking highly offended at the thought of having to sleep on the sofa instead of in the bed with her.

"Whats wrong with your voice." Alice turned to him and dropped the sheets on the floor placing her hands on her hips and looking at him curiously, "You've been doing that all night...that," what was he doing, it was right on the tip of her- "British, why are you talking in a British with a British twang." She moved closer her sapphire eyes locked on him as something clicked, "It was you wasn't it, you programmed the NPC. I fucking knew it, did you do the voice overs or something for it?"Alice's angry expression eased and she now looked at little amused at the whole situation, had he really done all that to get on her good side?

Alice's thoughts flickered to the NPC guard, ashamedly it seemed that Jeremy had done himself no favours there when she got more of a cheap thrill with him breathing down her neck than Jeremy even being within a meter of her.

William wasn't keen on Jeremy gaining the rights for his coding especially knowing that Alice seemed to have attached herself to this charming NPC which was just himself but a deal was a deal and perhaps he could even benefit from this himself.

William doubted Alice didn't even want to be near the other, the only gained interest she has ever shown was when he had been being himself, acting was Williams strong points but this wasn't as simple as wearing and parading around he was supposed to act like a sweaty middle age man who had been pinning rather pathetically over a girl he could easily gain the affections of it he wasn't so painfully boring. 

"Oh so now you found out." William gave a fake look of shock as he made his way closer shoving his hands in his pockets and swinging on his heel as he gave her another one of his toothy grins putting his hands out in mock surrender. "You got me. I made Dave Miller."

William had a fondness for doing voices but hearing his voice was rather well received was quite the compliment considering most tend to turn their noses up at him due to his appearance coupled up with his rather jarring, thick accent yet people saw him oddly charming. That charm helped when it came to his more twisted nature after all.

"I assure you there's plenty more where that came from." With each word he made a move forward his eyes narrowed yet analysing never failing to flicker from her head straight to the hem of her hoodie. He circled her until he was in front of her backing her against the wardrobe as he placed on hand on the cupboard his eyes focused on her own sapphire hues. 

William tilted his head pressing his body against hers as he started to tease her neck with his teeth before softening his teasing with chaste kisses to her neck, his breath hot and his stray hand brushing against her thigh.

As Jeremy confirmed that it was actually him behind the NPC all along Alice was both suprised and perhaps a little disappointed, she had her suspicions that it was Jeremy all along trying anything he could to gain her favour, she was suprised because he'd certainly done his research or even listened to her past ramblings about how she wanted to visit the uk and how perhaps one day she'd hook up with some British guys.

Though the disappointment was more weighing on her, it was likely that now that she knew Jeremy might write him out of the game...not that that was a problem it wasn't like she wanted to hurry back there just to play games with him...well, maybe she did but still he was too elaborate for Jeremy to conceive, why was she so god damned bothered about it anyways?

"Oh is that so?" Alice gave a bemused look as Jeremy laid it on thick, obviously seeking his chance in her apparent awe but as he drew closer there was something in his movement that seem so...not-Jeremy.

Alice looked curiously as he finally got within a breaths distance and she thought he was just going to straight up kiss her but instead he made a slow circle around her and she felt her breath catch as he lingered behind for a moment. Alice closed her eyes tightly, she wasn't used to this and coming from Jeremy it was a completely different side of him she hadn't known existed.

Alice could sense him in front of her and she opened her eyes to see his staring into her own, the rich hazel almost picked out with flecks of green she'd never been too close to noticed before. A hand against the wardrobe had her pinned on one side as her back hit the doors and she closed her eyes tightly again as he leaned in and his lips made contact with the skin of her neck his other hand hair trailing her thigh.

Alice could feel her face burning, this was really happening, maybe she did like Jeremy more than she thought but something...something just made it all a bit disjointed. Alice's mind strayed as his breath hit her neck through the kisses and those violet eyes came into her mind, the reddish auburn hair and that god damned British accent...fuck.

"Mmm Dave..." Alice's eyes snapped open and she pushed Jeremy away from her in a mixture of embarrassment and fluster, oh god that had really just come out of her mouth, "Just go...sleep on the couch." Alice said pushing past him in embarrassment. Shit. Shit.

William could feel the change in Alice as he pressed her closer hearing every brief and slight gesture to show that she was quite enjoying it. It was always quite remarkable knowing you still had the same odd charms you used to woo your wife with during the time they were quite involved with each other.

William wasn't one actively looking for partnership even after the death of his late wife he ended it at that not wanting to focus on anything more than his personal goals and that was still the same scenario now but there was no shame indulging in his newly given physical form every touch and noise was quite comforting in a sense that this was doable that he could possibly be back into the plane of living and moving further toward his goal of immortality playing god with those he deemed worthy.

William's hand lingered closely to her inner thigh moving more towards her torso and a very sensitive area hearing his fake name being called out rather than Jeremy; he hadn't expected it and he was caught unaware but instead of freezing it made him more passionate when it came to his chaste kisses and slight nips with his teeth wanting to cause even more damage.

The image of Springtrap came to mind during Fazbear frights how it was humanity vs survival and he was pushed to the point he used the Springlock suits powerful jaws to bite down on those who opposed him. He wondered how her screams, muffled or loud would sound like; probably pleasing to his ears and as he withdrew himself to look at her once more he was met with the news about sleeping on the sofa looking clearly embarrassed that she said Dave but William was awfully smug that it was him instead of Jeremy. He smacked her ass as she pushed by a toothy grin still on his face.

"Luv I can go by many names." Watching her scuttle away to the sofa into the room his eyes still lingering on her back as she moved elsewhere. As much as he wanted for this to continue waiting was key.


	8. Filling The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daughter without a father.  
> A father without a daughter.  
> Another escape from death.

Alice had spent the night unable to fall asleep, she'd never been up any later than twelve midnight, which if anyone knew they would most likely think that she was incredibly strange either that or really didn't have much of a life. They were right on both accounts.

Everything was playing over in her mind, trying to sort everything out logically but nothing made any sense. Jeremy was the one behind the coding but that seemed off, he was probably just bragging about someone else's hard work, he'd done it before until she called him out. The glitch, god that giant bunny with glowing purple eyes, it had looked at her in such a twisted way like it was really going to kill her.

A final boss? It was likely she guessed but then again Jeremys bullshit was just screaming through that one as well. Alice did have one potential idea of where it had come from, the hard drives and junk that they had been sent, the game had been perfect maybe a week or so before all that arrived and they started to implement it into the system. She knew that she would have to do some research on where it had come from but she also knew that she was going to have do something against Henry's wishes if she wanted to make sense of this all and investigate the past.

Henry had always dismissed the past as a big shambles, he had talked too often about how urban legends sold and that yes he had played on it with Fazbear Frights but that had been a big mistake, too many lawsuits. Henry never mentioned about his family, who from what little she knew had all died from accidents, the one person he did mention from his past was William Afton, as much as he said he hated his old business partner the mention of the man was never far from his lips and Alice could just tell from the way he spoke, with a hatred in his voice that broke his monotonous tone, that he truly hated the man though never mentioned what had happened between them more than their visions were different.

William Afton was the co owner of Fazbear back in the eighties and early nineties, they had apparently gone their separate ways after Henry had bought his side of the business out and he had never been seen again. Alice knew that she would find all the answers she wanted with him but tracking him down was going to be hard, Henry said he'd gone to live in the UK and Alice certainly wasn't going on some wild goose chase when there was so much work to complete on the game.

Alice could hear Jeremy snoring from the other room and shut her eyes trying to ignore the noise but she couldn't, not with that door open. Sitting up in bed the place was pitch black apart from the light shining through the window, she looked at the digital red clock, just past four. Opening a drawer next to the bed she pulled something out and clicked and light flooded in a line across the room from the small handheld torch. Moving it around the room she caught the long shadows streaking from the bits of furniture and swallowed getting out and creeping for the door, she hated getting up in the night, another silly fear.

Lingering by the door she heard the snoring from Jeremy who was haphazardly laying sprawled on the soft with limbs all over, after a few moments she shut the door and ran back to the bed flicking the torch off and bundling herself in the covers. Alice hated being up at this time in the morning, absolutely and utterly hated it.

-

There had been no police this time, apparently this is just what happened between adults sometimes. The family had lost another number, Clara, William's wife, had left much like her own mother and now the disjointed family was just down to four.

Vanessa had started middle school, she hated it. 

From the first day she had been called and picked on about her family, about her dead sibling, about how weird her father was and how he always had William over at the house and Michael.

New words entered he vocabulary, that he father was a faggot and a pedo, that she was a nerd and a whore, all sorts of things, words were just words though and they were readily ignored but being caught up after school by older bullies and being pressured for her money and sometimes the toys she snuck into school, that was what she hated the most.

Michael attended them same school though being a lot of older than her he never associated with her, he was hardly ever there anyways, who knew where he was, probably at the arcades or off smoking or with girls she saw him hanging around, different ones all the time. All she knew was that he always turned a blind eye when he saw her and even more when she was being picked on. Vanessa began to fend for herself early on in life, nothing was different now.

As she walked home she was gripping onto a report card which looked at bit torn and crumpled but despite this she was smiling even though her cheek was bruised and she had a gap in the top row of her teeth where one of the baby ones had come loose and fallen out. The school bus had dropped her off back home and she ran up to the house swiftly making her way inside to the kitchen.

"Dad?" Vanessa called out, there was a chance he was back from the diner but it was still early, the house was quiet, no sign of life anywhere, he was still at work and it seemed like Michael was going to be out yet again til late at night, coming home to a scolding which he would ignore from William.

William.

Vanny crept over to the door under the stairs and pressed against it holding her breath, there was no noise coming from within, maybe the small chink of something metal like a wire swaying in the darkness within but that was it. The door was always sealed from the inside, no one was allowed to go down to her fathers and Williams workshop. They had made it clear when they had moved all the parts and workshop down there that it was strictly off limits and for the most part the kids had listened.

Vanny pulled a couple of drinks out of the fridge stuffing them in her pockets and made her way up to her room and slung the bag on the bed next to a stuffed small version of her fathers Fredbear suit, it was staring blankly at her and she gave it a glare as she stuffed the report card into her dungaree pocket at the front and made her way over to her wardrobe opening the doers and shutting them behind her.

Shuffling close to the wall she sat on her knees and listened carefully, at first there was no sound but then she heard it, the whistling, a quick upbeat tune, that was good, if the whistle was slow and drawn out then she could tell it was a bad sign but it was the opposite and moving some boxes and toys she revealed an air vent in the wall. Looking back over her shoulder she was sure that the teddy on the bed couldn't see what she was doing so she made quick work pulling a screwdriver from a shoe box she kept hidden there and undid the vent.

The air vents in the house were smooth but hard to navigate, she'd been in the ones all over the house, it's how she managed to avoid Michael so easily and have somewhere to hide when he was looking for her. Getting down to her fathers workshop under the house though was proving a little more difficult on her first attempt. Vanessa would have to crawl quietly and listen at each turn for the whistling, was it the real thing or an echo? She also had to watch out that the air con wouldn't suddenly boot up, if it did she knew she had limited time to get out.

After a while she slid down a small incline and saw a glowing hue highlighting the end of the vent through a grate and the whistling was loud, like she was now right next to him. Her fingers slipped through the holes and tugged cautiously and quietly at the grate, with a bit of a push this vent had only been screwed at the top and swung up so that she could crawl out into the workshop.

Vanessa's eyes widened as she looked around the vast workshop, it was like some sort of hospital, the only way she could describe it, vast and with metal tables with parts all over, rows of tools and animatronic limbs and pieces hanging over the large table in front of her where she could clearly make out the form of William.

William was still whistling and seemed to be deeply involved with what he was doing, he hadn't noticed her at all and a mischievous smile crept onto her face as she stood up and began to tip toe over behind him. Vanessa knew that this would probably end with her getting the scolding of her life from him but it was too good to miss, he always used to do it to her and now it was payback.

"Oh Bon-Bon!" Vanessa announced patting both of her hands on his back and seeing how he was so alarmed he dropped whatever heavy thing he was working on on the table and stood bolt upright like he'd had fifty thousand volts out through him.

William was occupied with his tinkering in the upper bunkers of Sister location were there were no sounds but his own whistling and the hum of electronics. It had been a few weeks since Clara went missing, though the truth was more twisted than the others knew aside from Henry.

Since Elizabeth's death William had been occupying himself with both work and spending his time down at the never opening sister location keeping his creations in high condition whilst taking care of his undead daughter. Vanessa had given William the news that she had seen his wife with Henry kissing and generally from the point of view of a child something was up, after finding it out he returned to the Afton house coming home earlier than expect from work just to have a word to word with his wife about what exactly had been going on.

The truth was that Clara was having an affair with Henry and even expecting a child. This was enough to enrage the man and the last words Clara heard from her husband was 'Elizabeth has been asking for her mummy.' 

After the whole incident William had to hide her body in one of her ballet bags and get Micheal out of the house drive to the Emily's to mention that Clara had left him only to turn to Henry at late hours that it was him behind all this and he should consider himself lucky as he could've killed him the day he lost Elizabeth.

Since then Henry had been fearful of him yet still assisting him when it came to remanent and experiments even to the point they had closed everyone off from the area completely so he thought.

The animatronics had been fitted with facial recognition, they knew their creators and that was enough for him, he had no family to worry about anymore bar Michael, they had been disposed of and he couldn't quite care about the Emily's he was on his own as it should be, he always worked better alone as he didn't quite have anyone to match up with him even Henry had his flaws when it came to matching his intelligence.

There was a layout of animatronic limbs and electronic parts but in a room nearby there was a darker contrast a morgue full of dead bodies; some fresh and some decaying most of their organs had been sold online for a heavy price. Their trapped wanting to move on but being unable to due to their constant experimentation and being shoved into endo-skeletons.

William was working on a new line of animatronics called the twisted ones; all were installed with a cloaking device which triggered the mind to make them seem more real and terrifying than his other creations. He had been delving more into psychology to better his capturing skills but nothing was more effective than using his Spring Bonnie suit. His whistling was upbeat and almost sing song as his frustration was low and he was in a tolerable mood; it was just him and his creations whilst working on more. Everything was silent eerily silent but oddly comfortable for him; there was no noises not even the haunting tune that Ballora played with each movement.

William was reaching out for a screwdriver when a familiar voice echoed from the room making him drop everything immediately, startled by the sudden noise he jolted up too quickly and staggered back until his back hit one of the metal tables holding out a hand he grabbed a nearby axe before going back to his full height holding it above his head ready to strike down.

William expected to be face to face with Funtime Freddy but instead he was met with a fearful look from a young girl. His green hues burning down on her his face twisted in anger, he should've killed her that night when he had chance, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly impressed that she even got here in the first place. He slowly dropped the axe to the ground hearing the clank echo through the room.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" He barked his heart still beating heavily thinking that he was next in his family to be taken and he wouldn't be surprised if Henry overrode his animatronic systems to do so. William was a man who feared death despite escaping from it so many times

Vanessa took a few steps back as William lost co ordination and fell into one of the tables with all the equipment and electronic parts on scrambling around for something on the surface and she gasped and her eyes went wide her pupils shrinking to pin pricks as she saw him holding an axe up in the air and looking down at her with those burning green eyes.

Vanessa felt like her heart had stopped and the words of the bullies at school started to echo in her mind 'your family is so fucking creepy. I bet you dad killed the kids. I bet he did it with that gross guy that's always over.' She blotted out the rest of the disgusting things they had said about William and her dad, all she felt like in this moment was that they were right.

"I'm sorry..." Vanessa said holding up her hands to shield herself but the axe dropped to the floor with a clatter she peered up to see William taking deep breaths and looking at her now with confusion instead of that dangerous look he sometimes had when he was really angry.

Vanessa might have cried once upon a time when William or anyone for that matter had shouted at her but she'd cried her last tears as Elizabeth's funeral, after that day she'd grown numb to anything.

"The air vents." Vanessa said pointing to where the vent was slightly ajar on the wall hidden between two shelving units in a bit of shadow."Dad wasn't home..." Vanessa reached into her pockets slowly as he eyed her cautiously and she pulled out a couple of cartons of orange juice holding one out to him with a bit of a shaky arm, "I got my report card. I just wanted to show dad. But..." Vanessa trailed off 'but he wasn't here and he wouldn't care but maybe you will' she wanted to say."I didn't mean to make you mad."

William's eyes shifted to the vents where she had gone through tilting his head as he squinted he was the only one able to navigate through the vents and the fact this girl somehow cleverly went through them unscathed was undoubtedly remarkable. He pondered briefly if she could hear the noises down here and if she perhaps even heard Elizabeth's pleas but it didn't seem like that was the case or else she would've been stirred to the different auditoriums rather than the workshop. Has she been here before? And if that was the case why wasn't she dead yet. 

Either way she was a kid, she wouldn't tell even if she did tell him about the whole affair seems that kid was on his side rather than her own scatter brained father. He imagined the kid was awfully lonely during the loss of Elizabeth and her sibling, and unfortunately for him he was the only one here granted he was underground losing track of time as he usually did. 

William ran a hand through his hair grinning to himself as he took another breath coming out as a huge sigh."I see. I better see to that another day." He didn't want anyone snooping or leading more down here as this was his personal place of solace and he didn't want anyone bothering especially someone who can mimic his most twisted killing machine.

William let out a slight 'tch' as Vanessa mentioned her father wasn't home yet, typical he was baby sitting whilst he was out there boozing again. His old friend had gone to his old routes of alcoholism to cope with everything what had occurred it was pathetic he saw comfort in the form of under a bottle, William didn't have time for that he didn't want his brain dulling from depressants.

Vanessa reached out a carton of juice which made William cock a brow in curiosity, a small gesture but never less appreciated. He took it from her hands ripping the top of the cartoon to throw his head back to take a drink of it wiping his mouth with his forearm as he let out a noise of satisfaction leaning back on the table this time intentionally hearing about how she had a report card and want his validation.

"I'm not your fatha kid." He muttered before reaching out a hand gesturing her to give it to him despite his words. "Hand it over then." 

As Vanessa handed it over to him with still unsteady hands William set down the juice carton to open the letter his eyes lazily scanning the letter with fake interest before his eyes widened and latched on a high score for someone her age. He read over it again but this time more carefully there was no denying this girl was remarkably clever but it made him realise how much of a threat she really was to all this.

"Well ain't you a clever girl..." William muttered rather darkly his green hues burning down on the other moving from the table and looming over her a grin splitting his face apart his eyes lingered on the axe then the his hand brushed against his pocket where a large blade laid. Instead he reached down with malicious intent, his hands outstretched ready to block her screams, ready to wring her neck it was only fitting for her to die by his own hands rather than his tools just like Clara and her siblings.

"Don't you miss them, would you like to join them." He muttered under his breath his teeth gritting together as he closed proximity.

Vanessa watched as William looked down at her with those bright green eyes, those eyes that had burned into her memory since the first day she had seen him looming over her holding Elizabeth in ballet class. The air felt tight in the room and she gulped not knowing whether to keep looking at him or look away still holding out the carton of juice towards him standing very still, it was like waiting for a detention.

Eventually he moved forward and took the drink off her knocking it back and hitting her with the heavy reminder that he wasn't her father. Vanessa's eyes dropped, no he wasn't she knew that, the hollow feeling in her chest returned and her eyes grew dull, sometimes it didn't even feel like she had a dad at all.

'Hand it over then.'

Vanessa's face shot shot up to see William with a uninterested expression but regardless holding out his hand awaiting the report card. The morose look on her face instantly changed and she tried to not tear or crumple it anymore than the bullies at school had before she quickly moved in and handed it to him with an expectant look on her face. Watching him open it she clasped her hands behind her back and wrung her fingers together, they were good grades, the best grades her teacher had said that her dad would be really happy and she wanted Henry to be happy but she got William and she didn't know what to expect.

'Clever girl.'

Vanessa's mouth widened in a smile at the sudden praise, from William...William never said anything nice unless he was in Bonnie but sure enough it kept going over and over in her head and her face split into a coy smile but her eyes just fell from him down to the floor glancing over the axe but then dismissing it as she caught his silhouette appear on the floor in front of her.

Vanessa looked up only half catching what William was saying in her embarrassed yet prideful feeling, he was looming over her arms outstretched, how had he gotten so close, she'd been so lost in that praise she hadn't noticed.

'Do you miss them...'

Vanessa's eyes caught those green hues again of her fathers partner and she felt an unease run through her at his grin, he looked happy but his eyes told her something else and that's when she realised what he had meant and her emotions overwhelmed tears springing for the first time in a long time.

"Yes I do." She erupted running towards him and launching herself into his arms locking her own around his neck, "I-I miss Lizzy..." she sobbed burying her face in his neck and nudging his hair with her nose.

For the first time in her little life, there in that awful place surrounded by death she sensed but never spoke of she felt like she was loved for the first time, this was as close as it was going to get feeling a concept she dreamed about but didn't know...love. Even if William hadn't meant for her to come charging into his arms it was all she had left, even if she disappeared like the other kids, like Clara, at least she would have this.

William was ready to choke this girl and see the light leave her eyes after escaping his grasp fine and time again in this vicious tiring cycle of cat and mouse. He didn't expect what was going to happen next instead of locking his hands over her neck he was greeting with her hands around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace, his eyes blazing once more as he his facial features twitched with anger.

William felt wetness on his hair as Vanessa begun to cry into his neck with constant running tears with the simple sentence: 'I miss Lizzy.'

William paused his whole body going tense and his hues wide unaware of what to do nor act in this moment, the little girl didn't know what he was going to do she thought he was going in for a hug to after a remark about her grades. Elizabeth would've been coming home doing the same if she was still around and that made something in his mind trigger defeat.

This girl had escaped him time and time again, and despite how many times he threatened her or came close to ending her short miserable life she had always came crawling back to wanting him to do funny voices, watching him work, bringing him juice or something to eat seeing him with the same expression , bright eyes of both wonder and curiosity much like his Elizabeth.

Henry didn't realise that his daughter was a genius and with Afton robotics still standing without a proper heir to the business but Micheal, he latched briefly on the thought of allowing this ingenious girl in the making earn the title herself but that was a possible concept. That would break Henry more his last daughter preferring him over his own blood. He couldn't kill her, he tried even now when she was vulnerable he even didn't feel an itch to do something destructive it seemed wrong.

Circus baby often called for a friend, Vanessa in particular but he didn't have the heart to tell what had became of his daughter and just stated Vanessa had been busy with her own father to visit her when that was far from the truth not even Micheal knows.

Finally blinking William was brought back to reality and quickly his eyes dark and dampened he felt something wet roll down his cheek, surely not? It was a tear and unknowing if he was crying hysterically or genuinely his grip tightened on the girl pulling her into an embrace a hand on the back of her head before he backed off standing up. His back to her as he used his forearm to clear his face. "Christ." He muttered to himself steadying himself on the table with his hands. "Ever thought of building' robots like your fatha?"

Vanessa just held tighter than she had ever done in her entire life, like this moment of hapiness was just going to fade any moment, like it was a dream and she was going to wake up. Her face pressed against his neck and hair and he wasn't cold like she had always thought, he was warm and his scent was nice and calming, maybe this is what dad's were supposed to smell like...not sharp like alcohol. 

Vanessa felt William's hand pressed against her head and he hugged her back tightly and she made a squeak at the sudden pressure but she just scrunched her eyes tighter and wouldn't let him go, this place smelt bad and felt bad, sometimes he did too but not right now.

Before Vanessa knew it that brief moment of affection between them was over and she felt herself being lowered down as William let her go and turned his back on her immediately but she saw his face, his eyes, felt the wet on her arm from his own tears. 

Vanessa wiped her eyes and nose copying William in her own way as she watched him, everything she had preconcieved in her mind about him, everything the kids said about him, none of it mattered anymore, not after he had given her something that no one had before, hope and reason.

"No." Vanessa answered simply as William questioned whether she had ever thought about making robots like her father, she didn't like her father's robots and never had especially after the incident with Michael.

Vanessa walked over cautiously to the table coming up at his side seeing how he was still looking away from her, her foot shifted something on the floor and she looked down to see that some things had fallen off the table he must have been working on, she bent down and picked something up sliding it onto the table and in front of him."I want to make robots like yours." Vanny said pushing the rough skeleton of what looked like a rabbit into his view.


	9. Parts And Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carefully remove the hat from Freddy’s mouth and place it in the lost and found.  
> Lots and found.  
> Lost.  
> And found.

Alice roused delicately from sleep, for the first time in a long time she woke naturally, no blackouts, just a natural slide in and out of a dream filled sleep. The dream this time left her feeling strange, not afraid, a mixture of things, the emotions in the dream reaching her conscious state.

As she sat upright in the bed blinking in the sunlight streaking across the room she felt a sadness like she'd never felt before, almost like a deflated feeling, unrelenting loneliness like she was grieving and something or someone had been taken away. Wiping the stray tears from her face she took a deep inhale and then exhaled clearing her mind, she knew what she had to do, she had to delve into the past and find out about the Emily family but more important, William Afton.

Jeremy was a pain in the ass to get up, she found him sprawled out and snoring all over her sofa and when she kicked the leg of the furniture telling him to get up he gave her a rather murderous look but she wasn't in the mood for his shit, she wanted answers.

"I've got stuff to do today, I'm gonna be out of here in half an hour." Alice didn't care what Jeremy did with his day, she didn't know if he was going to be helpful at all, "You've got two choices. You either carry on bullshitting me saying that you don't know what's going on and I find out for myself or," she paused ripping the sheet off him, "You help me find out exactly where all that junk we got delivered came from and help me go hunt down some Malhare."

Waking up was something William wasn't particularly fond of and something he hadn't entirely missed, he wasn't especially fond when it was early hours of the morning and the first stray light filtering in ready to blind him with a simple twist of his body or with a slight flickering of his eyelids.

William's limbs were curled up and angled in different directions as his cheek rested against the arm of the chair drool escaping from his mouth as he snored loudly with no shame not quite recalling where he was exactly. There was a kick on the sofa which made him mutter "Piss off" turning to the other side of the sofa and then there was another which quickly caught his attention making him jolt upwards shooting her a murderous look with knitted brows.

Holding on his head he felt the harsh light hit his eyes all too suddenly, this was far from the waking he wanted, in fact it wasn't pleasant at all and coupled with sleeping on the sofa all last night he'd had better nights sleep as Springtrap.

Eventually William made out the shape of the woman as his eyes adjusted to the scene, he was apparently going to woo her for the sake of Jeremy but that bargain was pushed back into the far reaches of his mind as he also wanted answers and much like Alice he also didn't have time for Jeremy's shit. As Alice pulled off the sheet he looked at her with disbelief. Pretty direct of her to do that when he could've possibly done some shenanigans last night which he didn't as god he didn't want to know how disappointed Jeremy truly was.

"Jesus Christ woman." William barked getting up from the sofa and oddly not feeling much back pain as he formally did but then again he supposed this body didn't have the scars he received from a bad Springlock accident.

"You know I'm comin with you wether you like it or not as I would love to know what the actual fuck is going on." Was Alice always like this in the morning? 

William knew she was often the first one in the studio during early hours but today was a weekend, something must of triggered it and if it was from his actions from last night lingering in that mind of hers it was a job well done. He wasn't keen on the whole rabbit hunt, quite against it considering that rabbit was actually him, he wasn't doing jack aside from glitching the game but that wasn't the point.

Alice just stood there looking down at Jeremy who looked like he'd been run over by a bus, in the back of her mind she was already forming the speech she was going to give him later that day about it not being the right time for them to be dating and that it just didn't feel right, anything really to just put an end to anything before it had even started, they just...weren't compatible at all.

That and the fact that her embarrassing revelation the night before had given her the wake up call she needed, clearly things weren't going great if she was fantasizing about an in game character than her said boyfriend. Plus he stunk of BO and his desk habits were appalling. What was she thinking?

"Okay, just...don't bullshit me anymore, I know when someone is lying to me, I'm not a fucking moron Jeremy." Alice gave him a hard look and walked off to go get ready.

Fazbear studios was empty, Alice never had any problems getting on site out of work hours, being personal assistant to the chairman, well late chairman, had its perks and that was the ability to freely roam the place and pretty much do whatever she pleased.

The studio was actually connected to a shopping mall with a Fazbear's diner situated right in the middle of the foodcourt, the Fazbear corporation had extended itself and grown from the ashes, a lot of the money for funding the game came from the revenue that the shopping mall made and even whilst the studios were empty you could hear the hustle and bustle of the mall next door as Alice and Jeremy walked the dimly lit corridors to the beta testing area.

"I'm going back in." Alice announced once they were in her office and she shut the door and locked it, "First I want to know where all that stuff came from though." She sat at the desk and booted up the computer, it didn't take her long before she was accessing the back office of the system entering her credentials, "I'm going to try, key word there, and see if I can trace the parts to their origin, they didn't get delivered with a shipping note but if I can just-" 

Alice paused, she'd found what she wanted, that was easier than she thought, "Aha! Here, its got a shipping address, says its..." Alice trailed off and just stared at the screen, "That can't be right. The shipping address is..." she just stared at it more in disbelief, "Fazbear Frights... but that's impossible it burned to the ground...I saw it, there was nothing left?"

Alice had visited the old site with Henry shortly before her accident, she still remembered the burning smell of molten metal and singed fabrics, charred wood and something else, something that made her nose tingle remembering how god awful it had stank.

The walk from the house to the studio was as short as William recalled though no matter how short or sweet this venture was he took note of his surroundings, it was surprising that this place some time ago was full of trees with no sign of civilisation as he could remember the Emily household being hidden away from the rest of society and it was the evidence furthered as the buildings surrounding looked new and modern even the mall and the studio looked very new compared to how it formally was.

A lot had changed in expanse of thirty years and he was curious about what he had missed whilst he was locked away in a wall. William wanted to ask more questions but he knew that Jeremy asking would cause suspicion as he must've been raised here and knew more than what he was letting on, William tried to stretch into Jeremy's memories searching for answers but not much could be told from them; the man had no class nor seemed educated in history when it came to the town.

Hurricane was always so quiet, it's why his murders were so shocking and not many talked about it now. This whole scheme made by Henry is what they wanted, closure, but yet he wouldn't show the true horrors of what occurred and more willing to save his ass which he should really be grateful for but it was very conflicting.

As they finally made it to the studio his eyes paid close attention to the notes littered on the walls some he recognised as he own blue prints, others were photos of the pizzerias and the environments granted they were early opening photos as they was no decay or anything but the most haunting image was the one photo he recognised as he was there or should be.

The original photo was Henry and William at their first opening wearing suits and holding their respected mascot heads but there was only Henry, he had been ripped from the image completely the only evident piece of him remaining was the yellow suited hand on Henry's shoulder. He noticed he was probably looking too deeply at the photo before he turned on his heel to join Alice at the desk typing away for questions and she gained it.

'Fazbear Frights' a place which still lingers on his mind, he could recall it very vividly, he knew where the parts came from but what he wanted to know was why did Henry select his chip to embed it in the game unless it was someone else. William shuddered as Alice explained the whole burning incident, he had survived not one fire but two and he was surprisingly lucky the first time as he had lost an arm and a lot of his skull was exposed from burnt away faux fire.

William wasn't even paying attention only focused on the headset and without speaking a single word to Alice knowing fully well she really couldn't care what Jeremy said or do he placed the headset back on. What was formally surrounding him had shifted and altered into a complete different environment one he knew very well. He pushed the button on the home screen and as the screen went from purple glitches back to the surroundings of the Pizzeria he knew he had returned. William's gaze dipped down until he noticed the familiar patchwork of Glitchbody body. 

The Malhare made pace to the dinning hall with a spring in his step and a twisted grin on his face as he saw the familiar form of Jeremy hunched over on the table, and looking at the body he had been using he can understand why Alice certainly didn't feel anything towards him.

"Oh Jeremy." He sang in a sickening way his head twisting to the side as he sat down opposite him with his hands knitted together with his head tilted his purple eyes preying into him. "Did you enjoy your VR experience?" He asked his foot thrumming to the twisted party music. "Was it like the dream you always had as a little lad?"

"The fuck man!" Jeremy exclaimed standing up from the table and looking at the rabbit with a maddened expression on his face, he was shaking and his eyes were sunken and red, clothes tattered and dirty, hair looking like it had been ripped and pulled, deep scratches on his face.

"You said two hours! Two fucking hours!" Jeremy was shaking, eyes darting about wildly as if he were watching for something and a smile wavered on his mouth but it was joined by nervous laughter, "I've been stuck in here for hours... FUCKING HOURS WITH THAT- that- THING."

Jeremy kicked at a chair and it skidded across the virtual room but the game glitched and it was swallowed by a wall before it reseated itself, the man clenched and unclenched his fists digging into his flesh but he still couldn't feel anything and it sent him panicking again.

"Let me out! I want to go back! Deals a deal man..."

Glitchtrap just merely laughed darkly at Jeremy's emotional outburst he didn't need a direct answer he knew very well that he didn't have a pleasant experience whatsoever what he thought was a pathetic childhood dream was a very real nightmare yet he wondered how the hell did he even survive enough to escape with a few tatters and scrapes, perhaps he needed to alter the coding a bit more as this was just not how it was.

"Oh Jeremy, you foolish boy I never mentioned how long I was going to be I merely stated I will act accordingly to get what you wish for." Even if he wasn't successful his so called wishes were only to benefit him no other, he always came first especially when it came to a desperate virgin but then again he supposed they were on some mutual ground that they demanded more attention.

"Besides Jeremy, I'd be very cautious with your words, Ol' Springy deserves a lot of respect." Again Glitchtrap watched Jeremy continue his childish tantrum reminding him distastefully of how Micheal used to be when he called him out for his actions.

"It was very considerate of him to allow you to leave-" he dragged his eyes up and down Jeremy giving him another laugh putting a hand over his mouth. "Unscathed, well, almost but still very generous of him." Glitchtrap stood up from the table looming down on him his purple hues keeping locked on him.

"But yes, a deal is a deal. I'll allow you your body back but remember your side of the bargain." The world began to morph around Glitchtrap a mixture of purple and green showing in swirls and as Jeremy left the last thing he heard as the game screen closed was the haunting laugh of Glitch trap and his hues in the dimness.

-

Alice hadn't even noticed that Jeremy has seemingly left her side to enter the VR room in front of her so was so deep within emails and on a near breakthrough hacking into Henry's account but just as she was about to log in the computer froze and she heard a power down come from somewhere. Anxiously looking up she caught sight of Jeremy in the VR room and could only watch as he ripped the headset off and ran for the door.

"Jeremy? Jerem-" Alice couldn't even catch his glance as he ran straight past her and out of the door, she caught her breath, he looked terrified, what the fuck had just happened to him.

"God damn it!" Alice caught the screen of her computer, she had been so close, so incredibly close but she had fucked it, she would have to go through the whole laborious thing again. Defeated for the moment she looked at the VR room and thought of Jeremy...he'd seen that thing, she was sure of it.   
What was it?

Alice really didn't want to do this alone, she knew she had to though, she had to play the third game again even if it was bugged. The remains of Fazbear Frights was nothing but ashes now, the only chance she had was the virtual version of it. When the game was designed it had been made a complete replica of what had burned down and from what some of the other urban legend expert beta testers had whispered the place was covered with clues about the past.

Alice held the VR headset looking down at it apprehensively, if that thing was there she needed to be able to get out and fast but all she had to rely on were her reflexes and rational mind being quicker than the anomaly, she had to stay calm this time.

The darkness engulfed her and she was submerged back into the game, the haunting music playing quietly in the background as she stood in front of the home screen computer. Her heart rate was already above average and she'd barely taken a step in her surroundings, she could feel the anxiety running through her.

'Focus, come on. Focus.' Alice tried to collect herself, what was her goal. To find out what had happened in the past, to find out where the anomaly had come from, to get out of here as soon as she could.

As the loading screen booted up there was no trace of the anomaly instead the Malhere was in the dimness of the virtual pizzeria planning the next move on his plan in his usual seating position on the table on the far opposite of the Pizzeria where he could look over every new tester which arrived but this wasn't where he mostly hang out this was just a guise he was mostly behind in the control room but he didn't really desire for anyone to know of his 'rabbit hole'.

Glitchtrap's head peered to the side as he noticed that Alice had entered the game she seemed to be on edge and he imagined it was from the display he had seen from Jeremy which was hysterical to say the least. Glitchtrap got up from his seating position careful to not make a sudden noise as he didn't want any unwanted attention as he altered his appearance once more to the security guard he truly learnt Alice had quite the soft spot for.

William wondered how poor Jeremy must of felt knowing he was replaced by what he would perceive as a fictional character but if he was smart enough to encrypt the truth behind the coding he would know this was very real and occurring constantly even when the game is switched off. Glitchtrap now Dave made his way to Alice with his usual swagger and his hands buried deep in his pockets juggling with a pair of keys in his pocket letting out a clank as each added piece clunk together.

"I was beginnin' to think that thing gotcha." He finally voiced making his appearance known seeing the way he quickly gained her attention and her eyes somewhat sparked with relief seeing him standing there.

"We were very lucky you know, the previous player almost had his cock bitten off." William could never fight the urge to insult Jeremy slyly when he had the chance to and he knew that Alice also appreciated her humour quite a lot too.

"Word of advice Luv, I really wouldn't be botherin' Springy today that Glitch Rabbit had really enraged him." He could easily pay his counterparts as separate entities as he knew this girl didn't know any better and from the sounds of it she didn't even know of him, a saddening fact but also something he could play on for an advantage.

"Depends what you're feeling today. So I ask you this, how are you feeling today?"

Alice was trying so damn hard, so hard, but the idea that that thing was lurking around somewhere just waiting to catch her off guard was unsettling, she hated not knowing where it was. Hovering her hand over the button once she had selected the third game she steeled herself ready to go back in, she could do this she could-

A rattling noise like metal chinking together made her recoil from the computer and look in the direction, it was coming from the pizzeria, a distant jangle that was getting closer, oh god really this early she had only just got in here, something was intent on keeping her out but then she made out a somewhat familiar form.

"Dave?" Alice felt a wave of relief surge through her as the NPC security made an appearance but then the previous night's embarrassment came back to haunt her and she briefly closed her eyes before opening them again 'fuck'.

Dave continued to reel off his dialogue which was more like helpful hints in the form of some very twisted phrases and English slang but she went with it, she'd watched enough gritty British films to understand what he was saying to her.

"I need answers." Alice got straight to the point, Dave was certainly someone's coding and definitely not Jeremys, which reminded her, "Jeremy, nerdy looking scruffy guy was literally just in here. He wouldn't even stop and talk to me he just bolted straight out of the door. We're you here with him before? Was it the Malhare- the glitch rabbit?"

Alice wanted to ask more but she just needed some clarification before she went in game any further, if that thing was still lurking about then she couldn't stay...then again, the last time she had seen that thing had been when she was with...Dave. Alice's eyes glanced at his own, half lidded and regarding her casually, the same violet colour...wait was he...were they the same? Keeping it to herself she continued to act normally.

William put out his hands out in mock surrender getting a sudden influx of questions from Alice she was certainly eager for answers and he had to play his cards correctly if she was to read into things too deeply and learn more about who he was then again the whole idea of that actually sounded delightful as he always enjoyed seeing reactions that was always the most enjoyable part when it came to anything. 

"Not even a greeting, I see, I see." He shoved his hands in his pockets swaying his body from side to side once more leaning back as he listened to what she had to see he had the same disinterested look on his face like he usually did but nether less he was always listening regardless.

"So that's Jeremy? I wondered who the other guy was you know." Another point clearing his name for his coding, he wanted 'Jeremy' to get called out for his bullshitting and it was just as generous of him to mess things up just like Springtrap did. If anything Jeremy should thank him just for that brief blissful moment he and Alice shared in the bedroom, yes short lived but definitely worth it.

"He was here." He thought quickly before thinking about what to say next, he couldn't casually mention SpringTrap after a passionate rant about how the coding was all wrong and wasn't showing the monster for what it was. "That girlish screaming your lil' friend made was from Glitchy himself, gift wrapped and personalised by messin up your very game." 

Partly true he had altered all the coding everything was on a strictly kill basics rather than anything else what she had mentioned about Chica, Bonnie and Freddy was altered to fit Williams personal experience with the animatronics.

"The little bastard is clever and very twisted when it came to his ways." The way he talked was almost fond as if he was feeding his own ego he tend to do this a lot with every personality he took from Springtrap to even Dave he mentioned everything from his own imagination as something to marvel upon.

"Somethin' is on your mind isn't it? As your guide you can unload at any time. Let your thoughts out." William gestured to the open space. "See it as yelling your thoughts into the unknown, it's very therapeutic."

"S-Sorry." Alice stuttered a bit when Dave mentioned that he hadn't even received a greeting, albeit she'd been taken aback seeing him when she thought it was something else, which it may well be, "I meant to thank you for getting me out of there before Springtrap decided I was his next victim for a suit."

Alice furrowed her brows as she realised her own words, why had she just said that? Sure the design of the third game was for Springtrap to eventually kill you but it was never stated how...she must have heard thus somewhere, she tried to wrack her mind but all she could come up with was that it was one of the urban legends.

"You speak like you know know it personally." Alice studied Dave's expression for anything she could read as odd but he seemed rather upbeat and like he didn't have a care in the world, like he was just an NPC guide and nothing could hurt him here. 

"Do you ever interact with it? Do you know why it's here? Jeremy said it could be a final boss that was never used but that seems off. You're part of the coding so you should know right?"

Dave mentioned casually that she looked like she had some thing on her mind and that she could scream it in here with no consequences but she didn't believe that at all. Alice had a lot on her mind, so many questions and so little time to ask.

"Is there any way of finding out more about what this game is really based on. I need to separate fiction from reality, I need facts. I want to know the past. Henry just always kept it out of my reach and glossed over things, he would never give me a straight answer...he just ignored me, it's infuriating! He left so much unanswered!"

And sure enough she had offloaded just like he had said, she took a shaky breath and looked up at him with her sapphire eyes, "I'm sorry Dave."

Alice oddly caught onto not Springtraps motives but his own he placed bodies in suits whilst his other counterparts only goal was to survive and escape Fazbear Frights though if he had the correct technology to use at his disposal in the horror attraction he would've done the exact same but surprisingly Henry was clever enough to know placing useable parts of animatronics around the halls would cause a gory demise.

William cocked a brow as Alice mentioned they sounded like they knew of it personally she really had no idea, either that or she was piecing things together which could lead to a certain advantage. 

"You ask a lotta questions." William remarked folding his arms together keeping an eye on her, he knew he had to be very cautious when it came to proceeding further, she knows this thing exist, Jeremy is going to keep telling her she's crazy and she will start questioning her state of mind especially since she was talking to something considered to be a trait within the game.

'Far too many.' Even with Williams remark Alice kept on asking questions and most noticeably mentioning Henry, Henry had been keeping a lot quiet between him and the development team which is odd considering the man formally was a people's person and the opposite of him. He was certainly up to something and he couldn't shake off the fact his former business partner was still in the living and faking his death.

William locked with Alice's sapphire eyes and lingered keeping their gaze fixated, those eyes were horribly like Henry's looking at the old photo in the studio reminded him of how his eyes looked but it didn't quite make sense last time he checked Henry had no remaining children, Charlotte was no longer a spirit but moved on, there was Vanessa but last time he checked she burnt long ago... the memory of that awful day still haunted him...how she had sacrificed herself... Unless.

William wasn't going to write off the possible idea they were similar it would also explain the whole accident she mentioned as his time as Jeremy, both burnt in the ashes only to rise back like phoenixes but apart from her eyes she didn't look like his Vanessa, not exactly.

"Listen, I'll give you a hint only because it looks like you're having' a crisis and you're a clever girl." Alice looked like she was questioning a lot of things and everything was overlooked especially an individual he knew on a very personal level just like the Glitch rabbit. Her apology also seemed familiar as if he had witnessed something like it before.

'Sorry Bonnie.'

William's eyes widened a little...surely not...

"Henry mentioned a hell of a lot of things you cannot do, he's not here to stop you now take intuitive and delve into the knowledge he had labelled as forbidden, it was hidden for a reason everything is hidden for a reason. Take it from me." William said cautiously, a test, he would need a test to pry further.

Alice felt like she'd just overloaded Dave with a lot of questions that he couldn't answer, unfortunately she knew that NPC characters were limited to their knowledege and even if he had been programmed with extensive information by someone higher up, possibly even Henry, he was only going to be able to give her so much before he had to start repeating himself.

Alice just needed to delve deeper and not try and rely on Dave too much, it was comforting enough just to know that she wouldn't be going through this alone even though he wasn't real, then again, she had felt his hands on her face like they weren't in the VR and she wanted to ask about that.

Dave piped up before she could speak saying that he was going to give her a hint, oh? Perhaps he did know more than she hoped but then on the mention of Henry and how there was nothing to stop her from delving into forbidden knowledge because he was no longer around, Alice felt a bit unsure, Henry had always kept things from her for a reason and that was more than often for her own safety.

"Forbidden knowledge?" Alice smirked, "I don't suppose you would know anything about that then?" She quipped folding her own arms matching his body language.

Perhaps she was overlooking the obvious all along, all this time her answers were staring her right in the face, her mind clicked on the first time she had met Dave and exactly what he'd said to her...

'I don't suppose ya looking for a bunny this hunting season...' and 'As I know just where to find him if that's the case.'

"You know where it is. You told me you knew where it is." Alice moved forwards unfolding her arms until she was a few feet from him, "I'd class that as forbidden knowledge... what is it and why is it in this game? Care to share that with me?"

As Alice dared to ask if she supposed he knew plenty about that so called forbidden knowledge, of course he did know every exact detail Henry refused to add or allow anyone to know after all he was told this game was a complete cover up for what had happened and from their brief walk from the mall noting the new Pizzeria he knew why. But he didn't know why Henry would even make another knowing the negative memories it still had.

Hurricane, Utah was a small town after all and everyone knew of the disappearances and the murders but no one came to an eventual conclusion of who was the culprit. Come to think of it he had been missing for a long time and he didn't know what had happened, had he been found out? Did Henry come forward with a statement with evidence of what had occurred or did he just burn everything to do with it hoping that nothing would come back even him.

As Alice moved forward William stared down at her not even moving nor flinching at the sudden movement he just looked down upon her with a curious look. This girl was clever and could remember his words but would he tell what he meant? Of course not there was no fun in just answering a question.

"This is a game." He responded bluntly hearing the following questions continue to pour from her mouth, Christ she had a lot of them but yet a simple search would do the trick. 

"If I give you the answers then you'll hinder your curiousity. I'm willin' to help but I'm not givin' you straight answers." William knew this girl was more than capable deciphering what exactly happened and the fact she hasn't quite delved that deeply into it was rather disappointing at the same time.

"Like I said look at what Henry told you not to there's a reason why and you need to find why that is the case."

Alice's smirk dropped off her face quicker than it appeared and she just looked at Dave with irritation, was she ever going to get any fucking answers about this bloody game? The whole point of developing this new AR for Fazbear was to make light of the rumours of the past and just blow it all out of the water but the further she fell down this rabbit hole the more she was questioning it all.

Coupled with the dreams she had been having about the Emily and Afton family it seemed that something was leading her down this path on purpose. Things she had previously glossed over or believed from Henry were now poignant mysteries that involved her as well, the answers were in these games somewhere.

"Henry told me not to look at a lot of things." Alice snorted rolling her eyes and turning away from him then walking over to the computer, "Okay, I get it, you're here to help me but you're not going to help." 

Flicking through the games she thought of something, something she hadn't before, "I don't know why I'm doing this from the inside, the answers are most likely in the code, there's no reason for me to be actually testing this anymore. There's a fault in the code, I'll just defragment the data and find the issue manually."

Alice knew that the glitch was probably from some corrupt data from the hard drives and tech that they had been sent in from the now long gone Fazbear Frights, sure there were likely to be clues about the past within the games but her main purpose was to get rid of that glitch rabbit, once it was gone she could go back in and solve the mystery of her own demons.

"I'll be basically ripping the game apart to put it back together." Alice glanced over at Dave, "It's kind of a shame really since we spent so long on this and someone must have put a lot of time and effort into creating you but..." she paused tilting her head and making a clicking noise as she feigned a bit of a strained look, "More than likely you'll be wiped from the game seen as though you're a pretty new addition. No hard feeling's, I kinda liked you."

Alice was truly playing this game of cat and mouse now which made him feel the strange mixture of anger yet also a hint of playfulness, if she truly wanted to play his own game William would happily also play along, though he wasn't one to get one upped so easily and he wasn't quite fond of when it happened, as much as he despised admitting it she had the upper hand when it came to this argument coding was something he could easily change and alter but he had no control outside of the game.

With the sly mention of defragmenting data he clenched his hands into a fist which made his knuckles white. If he was in the physical plane of existence this would've been sorted another way but instead he clicked the back of his tongue letting it linger on his cheek shaking his head in displeasure, she was really testing him and wanting to play his game without even knowing fully well what he was capable of or who he was unless she had finally caught on. If she has perhaps a congratulations was in order or a small round of applause. 

"And delay development further? I don't think your client or Henry at that matter would be fond of hearin' the news. Henry would be rolling in his grave." William smirked making his way slowly towards her seeing the way she looked behind her admitting she was pretty fond of him, he knew she was, he didn't need that approval when she was practically moaning his fake alias the other night.

It must be very embarrassing to say his rather than pathetic Jeremy's then again he really couldn't blame him, he would be screaming his dead wife's name if the bird he screwing looked awful. As William finally reached the control panel he gave her a stern look his purple hues narrowed. 

"Okay sweetie since I see your panties are a twist this morning." He flashed his teeth before looking down at the panel before him scrolling through the different game modes after seeing the two testers do it time and time again until he reached a game which looked awfully close to Freddy.

"Since you mentioned suit shovin' why not this one." He pressed down on the game mode the room morphing to what resembled the parts and service room in the far reaches of the pizzeria. Freddy was sat down on the floor limply with no life right in front of them but showed no evidence of moving or reacting. 

"I entrust you know the whole mechanics behind it. May be simple but sometimes the most simple events can lead to some shocking revelations."

Alice saw the change in him even if it was slight, seems like her plan had worked and as much as he was trying to hide it there was an air of clear displeasure radiating from him but that just made her more suspicious of him, a normal NPC wouldn't be giving her a hidden murderous look.

Dave was definitely more than he seemed.

"As you said before, Henry isn't around anymore, what harm would it do. Besides, I'm here to fix this game and get it working properly, we wouldn't want to tarnish the good Fazbear name any further." Alice smiled sweetly but it wavered as he started to walk to towards her and she was suddenly very away of how those glowing purple hues were boring into her.

The glitch.

Alice kept her eyes locked on him just in case she was right and he reverted back to that glitch bunny that was out for her blood so to speak but he merely strolled to her side and began interacting with the computer himself until he made a quip about being shoved into a suit and flipped them into the in game mode without her being able to stop him.

They were in a small room, a workshop, there were no windows and the tables around them were metal covered in tools and parts, Alice could see the eerie figure of an animatronic on the floor in front of her propped against the wall and her breath became shallow as Dave started to speak.

"I know what I have to do." Alice affirmed not just to Dave but to herself as she stared down at the Fredbear animatronic, this was parts and service, the aim was to repair the animatronic, she could do it, that was never a problem but this always filled her with unease.

Alice could feel Dave's presence behind her, radiating warmth she shouldn't be able to feel, this whole situation locked in this room with that animatronic suit and Dave felt so wrong but there was only one way to get this over. Picking up a screwdriver from the table beside her she hesitated awaiting the instructions from the announcer on what to do and press first but there was no announcer and the room was just deathly quiet apart from hers and Dave's breath.

William noticed the way she had paused in front of the well known mascot her eyes seeming to show unease and maybe even a slight taint of fear. He wondered why she hadn't started but the game was once again rigged by himself there was no announcer only silence coupled with the silent beating of their hearts and harsh breathing.

Something felt wrong, he'd seen that look on someone's face before, the sheer terror and anxiety's seeping out of her every pore, the memory of the last time he had seen Fredbear firmly lodged in his mind coupled with horrific imagery. He has wondered why she was so hesitant then he something clicked, maybe his suspicion were correct... with a sigh putting a hand on her shoulder looking at her sternly in the eye. 

"Look, I'll guide ya if I have to." He looked forward slowly turning his head he met her gaze, seeing how shocked she was to feel a weight being pressed on her shoulder and he must've startled her slightly due to the dense quietness of the room with the slight faint buzzing of the back screens of the animatronic and the low buzzing. 

William coughed into his hand ready for his impression of the VR announcer "Looks like one of our guest has left an item on our star attraction." As he mentioned the word 'attraction' he waggled his fingers trying to highlight bitterly how Henry talked about his Fazbears compared to the others. 

"Lets return the item into the lost and found." He looked around on the bear looking for the whereabouts of the alien item, his violet eyes full of focused as he pointed a finger to where it was in Alices plane of vision.

"Carefully remove the hat from Freddys mouth."

Alice was grasping the screwdriver tightly and just staring at the lifeless animatronic before her, a hunking pile of metal they deemed to call a bear, she'd always hated bears and Freddy, the mascot of the entire business, just filled her with a mixture of emotions she couldn't untangle as much as she tried, she just hated the damn thing more than all the other animatronics.

Something gripped onto her shoulder suddenly and she gasped slightly and jolted under it, her head swiveling round to see Dave's hand gripping her and his eyes locked onto her. Was he the glitch? Was he going to kill her? Like the urban legends that were whispered around here, shoved into a suit and springlocked to death...wait...no that wasn't how the children died... was it?

Alice's brows furrowed and her mouth slightly opened as she let out a breath hearing that Dave was actually going to help her with this, guide her, maybe she was wrong about him, maybe he wasn't the glitch, her mind was all over the place with no rationality right now. Dave began to impersonate the announcer in his British accent trying to sound American and it would normally have made her smile but as she looked back to Fredbear his words just died around her.

'Carefully remove the hat from Freddy's mouth.'

Alice didn't look back at Dave as she walked forwards and slipped out of his grip, the feint warmth disappearing from her as she approached the animatronic and lowered crouching near it. Tentatively she steeled herself and reached forwards with the screwdriver, it was imperative that she didn't touch anything inside the mouth or it would activate the springlocks and then... she didn't want to think about it.

Her hand passed through the wide grin of the bear, she could see the hat lodged in the back and poked it with the screwdriver trying to hook it under...just a bit...there! Alice had it, she breathed a sigh of relief and began to withdraw her hand but as she did the eyes of the bear lit up bright as daylight and there was a spark, the mechanism coming alive and her eyes widened before it snapped shut on her wrist and she shrieked high and glitching.

"WILLIAM!!!"


End file.
